Forever Always
by Carven Ridge
Summary: I don't know what happens during the College Arc so I thought I do a couple of ideas that will lead up to Chise's graduation. Chise has graduated from the College and Elias takes some time off to take her to a cabin with a lake as a graduation present and for them to be alone. After a few weeks there, they both come back because Chise thinks she's caught a bug. While Elias is at th
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Elias and Chise's life at the college has been tough once they started. As they wished for, Chise was in Elias' homeroom class. She sat at the front so she could watch him teach. When he looked at the teens in front of him, he looked like he was panicking. Chise waved her arms to tell him to look towards her. Elias saw that Chise was telling him to breathe so he did and introduced himself as Professor Ainsworth.

While Elias was writing on the chalkboard, Chise saw that some girls students were observing at Elias because he was using his human glamour. That sorta bother her. Her tapping her pencil was a perfect example of how irritated she was.

Girl Student #1: "The new teacher is so handsome."

Girl Student #2: "I know right?!"

Girl Student #1: "I mean just look at that-"

Girl Student #2: "Oh my God are you looking at hiss butt?"

Girl Student #1: "Yeah. A man like that must be single."

Chise: (annoyed) "Yeah... He's not single."

Girl Student #1: "Excuse me?"

Chise: "He's not single. He's married. **SO BACK OFF**!"

Girl Student #1: "How could you possibly know that he's single? And who do you think you're talking to? **New girl**."

Chise: (clenches fist, growling)

Girl Student #2: "She's right. Look at his left hand."

They saw that Elias has his wedding ring on his finger earning a few disappointed sighs from the girls. Chise was glad that he hasn't been wearing his gloves for a while. Chise gave the girl a smug smirk making the girl a little angry. While she was doing death stares with the girl, Elias affectionately shook his head with a smile then motion them to pay attention. Chise could tell by the smile that he heard their whole conversation. She hid her blush and smiled away from the other students.

Later that day, Chise came with the others during her class period with Elias. Some loud boys came in pushing pass her. Elias saw that and got upset. Chise looked at his hand. It was purple and had claws. While no one was looking, she stroked that hand with hers shaking her head no. Elias took a deep breath and got started writing on the chalkboard. One of the boys, the one that pushed Chise, became literally obnoxious. His loudness became a distraction to Elias, Chise, and the rest of the students.

Obnoxious Student: "God… this class is so boring! What a drag… The last teacher must've been dying to get out of here if the headmaster sent a new guy."

Elias took slow breathe to keep him from lashing out and just writing notes.

Obnoxious Student: "Just by looking at him. He's not so tough. I bet I can take him any day. What's he gonna do? Eat me?"

Chise: _You have no idea who you're messing with pal… Just stay calm Elias…_

Boy Student: "Careful. I heard some interesting things about Professor Ainsworth. You better back off."

Obnoxious Student: "Are you kidding me?!" (loud laughing)

That loud outburst caused Elias to mess up. Chise looked at him closely. His eyes were red and he started to growl. Some of the students heard that and wondered what that was. Chise kept them busy by saying it was her stomach and laughed nervously.

Chise: "Psst."

Elias: (roars) "Hmm?"

Chise: (whispers) "Breathe…breathe….Keep breathing. That guy's a jerk. Ignore him."

Obnoxious Student: "Not only that, but the new girl that was with him, SMOKING HOT! Like her red hair!"

Chise: (clenches fist)

Elias: (eyes really red)

Obnoxious Student: "When lunch comes around, I might just ask her out. She's got an attractive body if you know what I mean right?!" (howling and guffawing)

Now Chise is feeling what Elias is feeling. When she looked at him shaking, she too got mad. Elias looked directly at her with the angry red eyes.

Chise: "On second thought, let him have it. Right between the eyes."

Once Elias got her permission, he took the chalk that was in his hand and threw it directly at the loud mouth kid. The students saw Elias turned around, what they didn't see was the chalk leaving his hand at lightning speed. They felt the massive breeze pass their heads though. The chalk hit the student on the forehead making him fall with his chair flat on his back. Most of the students eyes were wide and mouths were opened. They watched as Elias menacingly walked toward the kid.

Obnoxious Student: "OW! DAMN! WHAT THE HELL TEACH?!"

Elias: (eyes red) "Listen here you little ruffian. SHUT UP."

Obnoxious Student: (getting scared) "U-uh…Professor Ainswor-"

Elias: "If you do not write what I have wrote on the board in the next 10 seconds, I will escort you to your locker and crack your empty skull open to get it open."

All the color just left his body leaving him white as a sheet. Elias started counting and just like that, he quickly sat up and started writing like his life depended on it which it did.

Students: "WOAH…"

Elias: "And why aren't you writing as well?! Get to it!"

Students quickly started writing because they didn't want to endure what the boy went through. Chise was the only one that turned around like a normal person and just laughed and started writing as well. When Elias passed her, she gently grabbed his pant leg while still writing.

Chise: (whispers) "Feel better?"

Elias: "Yes."

Chise: (giggles)

Admittedly, Chise was worried about him seeing this was his first job, but after that little display, she realized that there was nothing to worry about after all.

After that class was dismissed, Chise put something on Elias' desk which he saw as he watched her pass by him. After he read the note, he smiled.

 _See you on the roof around lunch._ _  
_

When lunch bell ranged, Elias headed towards the roof. There he saw Chise sitting on the ground waiting for him. He walked towards her and saw that she was eating the lunch that Silver Lady made.

Elias: "You alright?" (sits down)

Chise: "So far, today's been really draining."

Elias: "I feel the same way."

Chise got up from and just stared off through the wired fence. Elias wondered what she was looking at. She was looking at the sun setting as the wind blew. She just realized that this felt like déjà vu. It was just a year ago she was standing just like this ready to jump.

Elias: "Chise?"

Chise: "I just can't believe it."

Elias: "What is it?"

Chise: "I was standing just like this when I was getting ready to commit suicide."

Elias: "That's when you were approach and you signed yourself up for slavery."

Chise: "Yeah. God. If I'd jumped that day, I would never have met you. I'm glad I didn't. Thank God I didn't."

Elias: "I'm glad too. You would have never existed if you did such a thing. I would still be at my home. Isolated from the world and the humans. Never knowing what it felt like to be loved by someone. I'm glad you're in my life Chise. Life would still be dull if we haven't met and fell in love."

Chise: "I guess it was fate that brought us."

Elias: "I believe so." (holds her close)

* * *

As days turned into weeks, Elias and Chise have made an adjustment to school life. As Elias was doing some paperwork, he glanced at the window and saw that Chise was in her gym clothes and was standing against the wall by herself. It made him feel down that she hasn't made friends yet. Her only friends were Fae, an 11 year old, and a 19 year old. But since Alice was doing her job, she's just been by herself. This was exactly like her other school. No one wanted to be friends with someone abnormal as her. But this was different. There are students like her here. She doesn't quite know why she's not taking the first step to make some friends.

More weeks passed and still nothing on making friends but she continues to have quality time with Elias during lunch and his free time. They would sneak kisses and snuggle by taking his hand and go under her skirt fingering her while using his other hand to fondle one of her breasts and bites her neck. She would cling to his shirt as she softly moans with pleasure and lust. Chise would wipe herself from where she climaxed so no one would noticed. That was their routine at the College.

One day, after being with Elias during his free period, Chise ran into a dark-skinned girl. The girl was shy and when Chise looked at her, she smiled. The girl asked if she could be her friend, she said yes. At the end of the day, Elias saw Chise with her new friend and smiled. He was glad that his wife found someone to talk to.

* * *

As the weeks turned into months and the months turned into almost 3 years, almost time for Chise's 20th birthday and her last semester at the College. Chise celebrated her birthday with Elias, Silver, Ruth, and all her friends. It seems that the curse on her arm is working well on her lifespan. No sign of the dragon part either. While everyone was chatting during the party, she took a slice of cake and left the house. She went to the well where Cartiphilus was sleeping. When she got down there, he was still sleeping. She placed the cake on the desk and went back to join her guests not noticing him slowly opening his only remaining eye. She received many gifts from everyone that came. Everyone except Elias. It was puzzling how she didn't get a gift from her husband. So after everyone left, she went to bed with him and they started talking.

Chise: "Hey. I never got your gift."

Elias: "I have been busy with it. Sadly, it's not ready just yet. You'll probably received it after your graduation next month."

Chise: "Is it a big surprise?"

Elias: "You will be very stunned."

Chise: "I already can't wait!"

Elias: "You are no child anymore. You have grown so much."

Chise: "Yeah but I still look the same though… Only difference is, my hairs a bit longer..."

Elias: "And that's bad?"

Chise: "What do you mean?"

Elias: "No matter how much you grow in some ways or you are still the same, you are still my beautiful Robin."

Chise: "That makes me feel a lot better. I love you so much Elias."

Elias: "I love you too."

Chise: "I'll try to be patient on the gift then." (pouts)

Elias: (chuckles softly)

It didn't take long to wait for graduation came just around the corner. Everyone Chise knew was there and they all congratulate her. Going out to celebrate with friends afterwards was kinda a mistake. Elias was with Ruth at home. Ruth became all dizzy and talking all tipsy like. He noticed that the only thing that Ruth had to drink was juice. Then he put 2 and 2 together. Chise was drunk. He knew he should've stayed with her. He looked to where she was and headed straight there with his human form and staff. When he found her and the friends at the park, he just laughed and shook his head. Chise waved her hand like a crazy person motioning him to come over.

Elias: "Hello Chise."

Chise: "Elias! How shu cind me?!" (hics)

Elias: "You're wearing the necktie. Remember?"

Chise: "Oh yeah! The one you gave me when we wer-"

Elias: (blushes) "OKAY! How about we get you home hmm?"

Chise: "I won't danna!"

Elias: "Chise.."

Chise: "NO WAY!" (hic)

Elias: "Alright. Here we go." (carries over shoulders) "Girls. Congratulations. Good night."

Girls: "Good night Professor."

Elias teleported out of the park, changed back to normal, and went inside the house with Chise kicking and screaming playfully pounding his back. When he got to the room, he dropped Chise making her bounce up and down on the bed.

Chise: "The room spinning…"

Elias: "Your first hangover love."

Chise: (hics) "ELIAS!"

Elias: "Hmm?!"

Chise: "I WANY MA GIFFY! YOUS SAID I GET IT AS A GRAMURATION PEASENT!" (hics)

Elias: "Oh! Your gift. You'll have to get it tomorrow. In fact, we have to go to it."

Chise: "Really?"

Elias: "Mhm. Just me and you Chise. I've taken a leave of absence to celebrate with just you."

Chise: "Yaaay! Where we going? Tellmetellmetellme!"

Elias: "Ah ah. No can do. You're just gonna have to bare with me until tomorrow."

Chise: (pouts) "Elias….you big bone meanie."

Elias: "I can take that. Good night Chise."

Chise: "Wait." (grabs shirt) "Sing the song."

Elias: "The song?"

Chise: "Mine."

Elias knew what she was talking about. That song put him to sleep for 4 days. And she sung it to Cartiphilus 3 years ago. Though he doesn't know if the same thing will work on Chise like it worked on them. The last thing he wants is to put her out for days. So he sat down and hummed it to her. Her eyes got heavy and drowsy. She then shut her eyes and doze right off.

Elias: "Good night Chise." (nuzzles and licks her)

The next day, Chise came downstairs with a massive headache. When she saw Ruth, he looked like he was going through the same thing. I guess we shared headaches too. Sorry Ruth. She thought to herself.

Elias: "How are you feeling you two?"

Chise and Ruth: ( **GROANING!** )

Elias: (chuckles)

Chise: "I will never drink again…."

Ruth: "I hope not. This is the only thing I regret being your familiar. That and the other thing."

Chise: (blushes extremely) "Eeep! Shut up!"

Elias: "Will you two be okay on your own while we're gone?"

Ruth: "Of course. We'll be fine."

Silver: (writes note) _I will take care of everything as always. Enjoy yourselves._

Chise: "So where is it exactly?"

Elias: "Pass Ulthor. There is the most beautiful lake. That's all I can say."

Chise: "Aw.. And you sure the headmaster's okay with your leave."

Elias: "I'm sure."

Chise: "I'll go make sure I got everything."

Silver went along with her for she had something to give her. While Elias waited by the door, he got thinking about the reaction when Chise would see her surprise. When she called out to him, it broke his concentration. When he turned around he saw Chise in a light red sundress. Her back completely bare just like how her wedding dress was that day. Silver tied what looked like a green string around her waist. The same with her neck and hair. Elias just stood there with his mouth opened and no words coming out.

Chise: "Elias? You alright?"

Elias: "…Beautiful…."

That response made her blush and Silver giggle. When Chise grabbed his hand, they said their goodbyes and teleported to their destination. It was quite far away when they arrived, when they came to a small train station, Elias felt dizzy as he transformed into his human glamour. Chise held on to him for a bit to keep him steady. They were almost there so it would be best to ride the rest of the way. Elias pulled himself together and got a handkerchief and put it on Chise so she couldn't see. She held on to his hand tightly so not to lose him. She could feel them getting on the train and getting off. When they walked a few more minutes, they came to a stop and Elias removed the blindfold from her eye. When she looked, she stared in amazement at the large cabin. Elias motion her to go inside and rushed towards the cabin while he got their bags. When she walked inside, it was simply beautiful. Everything was wooden and there was modern technology. There was even a TV. Chise was surprised Elias knew what such a device was. The kitchen was also incredible. The stove was gas and the fridge was larger than the one at their home. She went to the back and saw the bathroom. Classy glass display, a walk-in shower, and a tub big enough for two. Chise felt giddy seeing that.

Elias: "Does it look great?"

Chise: "It looks INCREDIBLE!"

Elias: "So you are surprised?"

Chise: "Very. How the heck did you afford this?"

Elias: "I didn't buy this."

Chise: "Don't tell me we're trespassing….."

Elias: "What do you take me for?!"

Chise: "Well?"

Elias: "It was built."

Chise: "Built?"

Elias: "I made it."

Chise: "No way. So that time when you had to leave for a while, you came here?"

Elias: "Mhm."

Chise: "You did a wonderful job. It's yours."

Elias: "Ours."

Chise: "Ours?!"

Elias: "I built this for us. This trip is like our second honeymoon."

Chise: "We never had a first."

Elias: "Yes we did! Iceland, Ulthor."

Chise: "Errands don't count."

Elias: (laughs)

Chise: (laughs too)

Chise went further in the back to the bedroom. When she got there, the room was just large like another living room with a fireplace, a couch and another TV and then she saw the bed, she looked in awe. It was a very large bed. With very nice curtains. Talk about having privacy. When she turned around, she opened the slide doors and saw a lake as clear and blue. Their own wooden dock as well to walk and enjoy the view. She went further and laid against the rail. She squint her eyes and saw on the other side of the huge lake, people fishing on their own docks and a small town with a few venues.

Chise: "This view's amazing isn't it Elias?"

Elias: (not looking at the view) "I agree completely."

Chise: "I know we ate already and it's almost evening, but do you want to go and get some groceries?"

Elias: "I would like that, but it could wait for tomorrow can it not?"

Chise: "Hmm. I guess so. We should unpack then."

Elias: "We could do that later too."

Chise: (blushing) "What do you want to do?"

Elias: "Are you tired?"

Chise: "No."

Elias: "Then how about we go swimming?"

Chise: "Right now?!"

Elias: "Mhm."

Chise went red as an apple. Swimming in the lake, where did that come from? She watched him put the bags to the side and head toward the slide doors.

Chise: "Elias! I didn't pack any swim clothes. I sorta didn't know I need to bring some."

Elias: "I know." (winks)

Chise quickly went to freshen up while she watches him take his shirt out of his pants and get out of his shoes. She went to the nice bathroom and slapped both of her hands to her cheeks. She undid the ribbons tied to her neck and hair. She breathes heavily and got out of the dress that Silver gave her. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled as she took off her panties. When she reached the docks, everyone who was fishing was gone which made her sigh with relief. She saw Elias and smirk. She got into a running start and jumped in making a big splash.

Elias: "Chise?!" (laughs)

Chise: "This water feels amazing!"

Elias: "Glad you love it. Are we swimming or what?"

Chise: "Yeah!"

Elias: "Follow me." (inhales)

Chise: "Hey! Wait! Geez….!" (inhales)

Elias swam faster than Chise. As many time she has fallen or being pushed into the water, she should be a great swimmer. Finally she caught to him. When she did, she noticed something shining at the bottom. She rushed towards it with Elias following behind. It looked like a small gem. Elias got it from her hand and used his red eyes to look closer. He then saw Chise looking like she couldn't breathe. With shock, he grabbed her and swam to the surface. Chise exhaled and held on to Elias for dear life. When she opened her eyes and looked at the sky, a few stars were out and the sun was almost out of site.

Chise: "So is it a gem?"

Elias: "Sorry Chise.. Just a pebble."

Chise: "Oh… it was glowing though. Glowing green. It was beautiful."

Elias: "You're beautiful."

Chise: (blushes, swims to hug him) "So what do we do with it?"

Elias: "I'll figure out something. It matches your sparkling green eyes."

Chise: "You love my eyes."

Elias: "I love everything that is you."

Elias and Chise started to kiss, bodies still in the lake. She kissed his neck causing him to grunt with lust. She felt something move underwater between her legs making her smile biting her lip. She had to continue. She was making him crazy. That stunt caused him to grab her tightly making her put her legs in a lock around him. She kissed him some more going up to his "ear" licking and biting. When she did that, she heard a growl.

Chise: "Did you just growl?"

Elias: "That…..must be something else. An animal! Yes! I have control when it comes to sexual relations."

Chise: (giggles) "Then why are your eyes red? Hmm?"

Elias: (turns them back) "Unfair..." (chuckles softly)

Chise: (laughs) "You growling is turning me on so good. I can feel you _down there_. We could go inside," (kisses him) "and continue."

Elias: "Should we dry off first?"

Chise: "No." (rubs cock with feet)

Elias: (groans softly) "You really are a little minx." (carries her)

Chise: (laughs)

Elias carried Chise out of the lake both hot and soak. He walked in quickly so she wouldn't catch cold not realizing that his clothes were still on their dock. They both landed in the bed laughing and kissing. He stroke her red hair while looking into her green eyes while she touched his lips with her hand. He went to her neck and started sucking and biting. His bites were hungrily like he wanted to sink his teeth in her all day but he was holding back. He nibble all over her body earning each moan from her. He went to her breasts. Elias squeezed one with his hand while biting the other one making her feet curl and grabbing the sheets as she squeal. He could feel her orgasm as she started feeling wet in her pussy. He rubbed his two fingers on her clit and looked at the clear liquid that came from her body.

Elias: "You're so wet from your ejaculation." (licks finger) "Delicious as always love."

Chise: "You and your embarrassing comments." (blushing extremely)

Elias: "I could just eat you."

Chise: "What's stopping you?"

Elias: "Always persistent."

Chise watched as he begins to lick his tongue on her clit in a circular motion. The sound of her erotic moans made him bite her clit and lick deep inside. She begins rubbing her feet on his back and grabbing the nice sheets in a tight grip. To make her crazy even more, he put his two fingers back in as he lick some more. Her mind became hazy and her mouth became watery. Meaning she wants more. She wants him inside her. She stroked his hair getting more hotter than ever. Every nerve in her body is burning with flames. She pants and heaves and she uncontrollably pulled Elias up to her and gives him a deep blissful kiss. She stares hypnotically into his hazel eyes and laughs softly enjoying his smile.

Chise: "I can't take it anymore Elias. You made me so wet."

Elias: "It feels that good?"

Chise: "Mhm. But I know what feels even better."

Elias: "You didn't have a turn."

Chise: (shakes head rapidly) "I want you in me… RIGHT NOW. Please give it to me. No holding back."

Elias: "Have I ever held back? You belong to me Chise."

Chise: "I will always be yours Elias. Always…"

Elias: "And forever."

As Elias positioned himself in, he just dove right in making her gasp as he thrust in and out of her. It felt more deeper and harder. That had many sexual moments each better than the last. But being together like this in a cabin built just for them. This has to be the best moment they ever had. As he thrust more and more her moaning get louder and louder. She could feel it in her stomach and hear sounds of his groans/growls. She bucked her head on the pillow, her body in heat on the drenched sheets from their skinny-dipping and love sweats. Her mind is losing touch of reality.

Chise: "ELIAS!~ ELIAS~~ HARDER!~ AAAAAAHNN!~" (MOANING) "YOU FEEL SO GOOD! YOU FEEL SO HOT DOWN THERE! I LOSING MY MIND! OOOOOOOHH! AAAAAAHN! MY WHOLE BODY IS SHAKING! AAAAAAHN!~~~"

Elias: "You're so amazing Chise! I can't get enough of you!"

Chise gasped as he switched over still connecting to her and continued sitting up. She moved her hips to help. That caused him to growl even though he was in human facade. They moved together. They were in sync with each other. Chise kissed him sticking her tongue in swirling with his. Her eyes were close. She suddenly felt a change. Like his tongue got longer and the lips felt like teeth. She opened her eyes and came face with Elias in his normal form. With their bodies still connected, Elias looked and saw that he was back to normal.

Elias: "I'm so sorry Chis-"

Chise: (shakes her head) "It's perfect now. Just like this." (kisses him) "Keep going. Don't stop.."

Granting her wish, he picked up the pace and watched as her small average breast go up and down as he thrust her. Their whole body is vibrating with love and ecstasy. They're at their sexual peak. Coming closer and closer.

Elias: "Chise! Chise! Chise! Cum for me Chise!"

Chise: "You too Elias! I want…..I want….!"

Elias: "My Chise! What do you want?"

Chise: "I WANT YOU TO CUM FOR ME TOO! CUM INSIDE ME!~~~~~"

Elias: "I'm about to-" (GROWLING)

As they moaned and growl at the same time, Elias dug his fingers in Chise's side. A tiny bit of blood came as they did. Their bodies still connected and together with the sheets as they laid flat down on the bed. She rubbed his horns hearing a slow purring coming from him. They looked at each other and laughed softly. Elias saw where he scratch her and lick the wounds on her side while apologizing.

Chise: "This just keeps getting better."

Elias: "It has."

Chise: "It was magical."

Elias: "I don't remember chanting a spell through intercourse."

Chise: "Figure of speech honey."

Elias: "Oh! Right! Silly me."

Chise: "I mean it though. We did more than made love. We made magic."

Elias: "It certainly was (imitates explosion)

Chise: (chuckles) "Where'd you hear that from?!"

Elias: "Some of my students in the hallways were making such a sound. It's some sort of excitement when you did something incredible or astounding. Did we?"

Chise: "Mhm. Oh no!"

Elias: "What's wrong?!"

Chise: "Your clothes are still out there…"

Elias: "I'll retrieve them later. I would very much love to stay like this."

Chise: "Me too. I love our cabin. I don't want to leave this room."

Elias: "I do not want to leave this bed."

As she giggled, Chise hugged tightly on his torso drifting off to sleep with Elias following in behind her. Enjoying their love in their cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chise woke up feeling a little sore and saw the scratches in her side. She smiled to herself. When she looked around for Elias, he wasn't there. Then suddenly she heard a splash from the dock.

Chise: "Elias?"

Elias: "Chise! Good morning."

Chise: "What are you doing?"

Elias: "Come see."

Chise wrapped herself in the sheets and rushed outside to the docks. When she got there, she saw a pile of dead fish on the docks that left her confused. She got shaken when Elias popped out of the water wearing his red veil over his skull face and in his goat form with the fish tail. He had a couple more salmons in his mouth and spit it in the pile.

Chise: (sweat drop) "Uh….Elias….are you fishing?!"

Elias: "Yes. I thought it would be good to have salmon for supper."

Chise: "And you're fishing like that?"

Elias: "It's how I fished when I live with Lindel centuries ago." (felt something) "Hmm?"

Chise: "What's wrong?"

Elias: "Chise…. Hold that thought." (dives back in quickly)

Chise: "Elias!"

Chise watched as splashes were flying everywhere wetting the whole docks. She saw two fish tails struggling. One she recognized, and the other didn't, but it was HUGE. When the splashing stopped, Chise looked closer to the water still holding the sheets to her bare body. Elias exhaled as he reached the docks breathing frantically.

Chise: "What the hell was that?! It was huge!"

Elias: "A **VERY LARGE** fish!" (panting) "I lost sight of him."

Chise: "Are you okay?" (lifting his veil) "You should get out. We got enough salmon to eat."

Elias: "I suppose you're correct my love. I should- **!** "

Right in front of her, Chise saw Elias being pulled back under making a huge splash!

Chise: " **ELIAS!** "

The struggling started once again. Splashes bigger than ever. Chise tried to get closer to see that her husband was okay. All at once, Elias' head popped up once again making Chise sigh with relief.

Chise: "Elias!"

Elias: "Chise! I need you to move back please!"

Chise did what he said and just like that, an EXTREMELY LARGE salmon came out of the lake and landed on the docks. It was flopping rabidly in front of her. Then suddenly, thorns came with Elias and he wrapped his thorns restraining the fish but it was still putting up a fight so Elias got to where the head was, told Chise to close her eyes, and chomped around the salmon's neck area with his sharp teeth. Chise gasped when she heard a snapping and crunching sound. She peeked through her fingers and saw Elias in his human form in nothing but his black pants breathing heavily with a bit of blood on his mouth. She put on his shirt and went toward him with a hug. A hug so tight that it look like he couldn't breathe.

Chise: "That was scary…. Are you okay?"

Elias: "I'm alright. You should not worry about me Chise. I can handle myself."

Chise: (pounds his chest) "You bonehead! Scaring me like that! Of course, I'll be worried no matter what you say."

Elias: "Of course. I apologized for scaring you. Come. Let's bring these fish inside."

Chise: "K."

Chise grabbed a bucket and put the middle-sized salmon in it while Elias carried the massive one on his shoulder. It was good that no one seen him in his chimera form. That would cause a lot of attention. When they got inside, Chise went to put the bucket on the kitchen counter while Elias went to take a shower to clean the fish blood off his face. After Chise got her bath as well, she join Elias in the kitchen where she saw him staring down his catch with vicious eyes. She thought it was funny. When she got close to the fish, she winced because it looked like it was staring with its literal dead fish eyes.

Chise: "Just looking at that is creepy."

Elias: "Quite."

Chise: "You know humans have a NORMAL way of fishing."

Elias: "You fish?"

Chise: "I think I did when I was a kid."

Elias: "Well if I am to learn I must know my human teacher."

Chise: "Of course. So you know how to gut a fish?"

Elias: "Hmm?!"

Chise: "How did you eat them all those years ago?"

Elias: "In a way, like any other predator who captures their prey."

Chise: "Wow… Heh. Well I'll look up how to do it."

Elias: "In the books?"

Chise: "No. Internet."

Elias: "Internet?"

Chise: "You really need a phone."

While Chise was scrolling on her phone, Elias got a wet towel and cleaned the fish. After that, Chise told him the utensils he needs. He got a multipurpose knife, deba knife, and tweezers to remove the bones. She watched with retched as he removed the guts and threw them away. When he got to the head, it was going to be hard to cut. So he used his strength to press down hard on the salmon's head. When he made some progress, he snapped the head right off earning a gag response from Chise. Once they got rid of the eerie gorey body parts, Chise showed him on her phone how the people filet the salmon. Once that was done, they washed it and set it aside and did the same to the other ones.

Elias: "Well that is dealt with."

Chise: "Yeah. I have goosebumps just looking at that."

Elias: "Afterwards, we should head into town and purchase some ingredients and food."

Chise: "I'll make a list of what we need. I know what we should try for supper."

Elias: "Good. I'll go dispose of these organs immediately."

Chise: "Yes please! Yech!"

When they got into town, they saw an herb and spice shop and headed inside. There was parsley, thyme, saffron, sage, every type of herb. The owner told them that it was freshly grown too. They grabbed what was needed and headed towards the shopping district. They bought garlic, onions, lemon, bell peppers, and small tomatoes from the farmer's market, fresh uncooked chicken and beef from the butcher, and some milk, juice, and pastries from the store. Elias carried most of the things which people around them think is nice. They were definitely attracting some attention from the other shoppers. Saying they look cute as a couple. One saw their rings as they kept walking by and another said that Elias looks A LOT older than Chise to be her husband. That started some whispers. When they got back to the cabin, they set the groceries on the counter. Elias saw Chise's aggravated face.

Elias: "You okay?"

Chise: "I don't care."

Elias: "Hmm?"

Chise: "I don't care what they say. I don't care how old you are. Age is just a number to me."

Elias: "I understand perfectly."

Chise: "Still it irritates me to no end."

Elias: "You are not to worry about commotions like that. You're here with me are you not?" (nuzzles her)

Chise: "Mhm."

Elias: "Shall we prepare our meal then. I'm ready to follow you."

Chise: "Right okay. We should start with an easy way to cook the salmon so we should bake it."

Elias: "Fine. What should I do first?"

Chise: "I'll help you with the sides."

He was still a beginner but for the past 3 years, Elias was learning a lot from Chise. She saw him try to add a lot of salt to the salmon but stopped him just in time. She told him it just needs a sprinkle. He copied her and said it was perfect. The same with the pepper. They place the sliced lemon on the salmon and laid the side vegetables on the side next to them and placed it in the oven for 30 minutes. While that was cooking, Chise put some rice in the boiler and let it boil. Chise told him to tend to the rice while she set the table. After it was set, she smelled a tiny bit of smoke and jumped when Elias was stirring a lot until there was no water. When making rice, you must make sure the water isn't completely gone. Elias felt guilty about that, but she saved it just in time. There was one good thing though, he helped with the main dish. When Chise took the salmon out of the oven, it looked exactly like on her phone. Success! She gave him a high-five which confused him. She held his hand next to hers and clapped it. Her smiling made his heart leap.

Elias: "I'm terribly sorry I didn't pay attention on the rice…"

Chise: "It's fine. You did good with the salmon. It was perfect."

Elias: "I had help."

Chise: (giggles) "Wait till Master Lindel sees how good you can cook now."

Elias: "I still can not believe that old coot told you that. I feel self-conscious about that."

Chise: "Well now you feel like you accomplished something don't you?"

Elias: "Indeed I have. Thanks to you."

Chise: (blushes) "Do you want to watch a movie?"

Elias: "On the television?"

Chise: "Yeah."

Elias: "Of course."

Since Chise figured that Elias was an old-fashioned person, she picked a black and white film about a romantic couple from different worlds. Elias sat down with his feet up while Chise laid on him. As the movie starts to end, Elias partially understood part of it while most of it was confusing. He wanted to know more that's when he saw Chise crying in his torso. He quickly sat up pulling her into his lap.

Elias: "Why are you crying?"

Chise: "It's the movie…." (sniffs)

Elias: "I don't understand?"

Chise: "It's just so beautiful. The way they find ways to see each other. How they have such chemistry without even touching each other. So romantic."

Elias: "And their movements made you cry?"

Chise: "Mhm. Why?"

Elias: "It's just you were crying, and I thought it made you sad."

Chise: "You can cry many ways Elias. You can cry when you're sad, you can cry when you're happy or you could cry when you never imagine seeing something so wonderful."

Elias: "I think I understand somewhat of this film. It's hard to ignore what's right in front of you. Meaning you would do whatever it takes to be by their side."

Chise: "Just like that."

Elias: "I said the right thing?"

Chise: "Yes."

Chise kissed him on his teeth offering access to his tongue. She got deeper in and just gasp for air after a few minutes.

Chise: "I could get use to this."

Elias: "I feel the same way."

They had more nice moment like watching a movie and eating dinner together. They would go out to venues and interact with a few of the townspeople, swim like their first arrival, even take an evening stroll through the woods around the cabin. If only they could never leave Chise thought to herself but soon they would have to return home. Elias still has his teaching job. Some moments become blissful for them like when they desire to be in each other's clutches improving their intimacy. Clothes would vanish immediately, they would stay in bed giving kisses on their naked bodies, holding so close. Elias would lay on Chise like she's a pillow and she just loved that especially when he's human. She plays with his dark blond hair as he sleeps. Saying loving words and deepening their bond and love for each other. There would be scratching and biting deeply in the flesh drawing blood and leaving marks and not just from Elias. Chise has that wild side in her just like him and the licking the wounds were oh so wonderful. One night after reaching their limits, they looked at the ceiling and begin to talk.

Chise: "I can never get enough of this Elias. Being here with you. I already feel drawn to this place."

Elias: "I too have relished my time here with you."

Chise: "You're very old right Elias?"

Elias: " **VERY**. Yes. Why?"

Chise: "I am, in a way, human."

Elias: "You are. Where are you going with this conversation?"

Chise: "Mages live forever right? Do they get tired as well?"

Eliase: "From intercourse? It would appear so. Yes, our lifespan is immortal, but mages don't have that much stamina. We are like humans when it comes to this."

Chise: "I guess you're right about that. It can be a drag though. Getting tired, resting, all that. I just sometimes can't stop once I started." (kisses his chest) "I want to keep going without ever catching my breathe.

Elias: "Me as well."

Chise: "Wait. You hear that?"

Elias: "What is it?"

Chise: (gasps) "Oh my God! I can hear some of our neighbors!"

Elias: "I hear that as well. They're like us aren't they?"

Chise: (shakes her head) "No. we're a WHOLE LOT worse."

Elias: "Is that good? I don't follow that statement."

Chise: "When it comes to this, we're worse. In a good way though."

Elias: "I still don't follow how wors-"

Chise: "Hush Elias. Just kiss me."

Elias: "As you wish."

The kisses lead to more moaning which lead to one more round descended into very sharp finishing exhales and staying attached together and going to sleep waiting another beautiful day.

* * *

A couple weeks had passed as Chise came into the kitchen feeling very fatigue and rubbing her head. She saw Elias cooking eggs and links for breakfast.

Elias: "Morning. You still look weary."

Chise: "Yeah. It's weird." (sniffs) "Mmmm. Boy, I'm starving."

Elias: "It's peculiar."

Chise: (chews) "What is?"

Elias: "I purchase food just last week and already the fridge is almost vacant. You seemed to be eating a lot lately."

Chise: "I know right? Being here must've did something to my appetite. You eating that? Thank you."

Elias: "I was about to eat it. Thankfully, I'm making enough." (chuckles)

Chise: "Sorry. It's so good. What are we having for dinner?"

Elias: "It's an Italian dish. Something called lasagna."

Chise: "You tried it before?"

Elias: "I tried a few Italian cuisines many years ago. This should be no different."

Chise: "I should help you prepare then."

Elias: "No, no. I shall do the cooking on my own this time."

Chise: "Well…"

Elias: "Chise. Have faith. I've been watching more closely this time."

Chise: "Mmm….Okay." (chewing quickly)

Elias: "Chise I am concern. You are picking up Ruth's eating habits."

Later that same day, Elias took the dish out of the oven. So far it looked like lasagna. But the appearance isn't the problem. It's how it will tastes. Chise stared at it. She licked her lips and begin to get her piece. She blew and took a big bite. She squealed meaning that she loved it.

Chise: "It's really good!"

Elias: "I didn't burn it?"

Chise: "Not even! Mmm!"

Elias: "That's a relief. I followed the instruction as it required. Though on some ingredients, I think I put too much. Let me have a taste." (tastes it) "I did put too much!" (grabs a towel and spits)

Chise: "Taste fine to me." (eats more)

Elias: "Well if you're happy than I am as well."

Time for bed as Elias came out of the bathroom. He found Chise sound asleep. He looked at the time and saw it was 6:58pm and got puzzled.

Elias: _A bit early to sleep. She's usually still up around this hour._ (shrugs it off) _Oh well._

He got into bed and pulled the covers on her curled up body. He held her close as he goes to sleep. Two days later, Chise woke up to find Elias not in the room. She checked the docks but he wasn't there. After she got dress, she went to the kitchen. Still no sign of the Thorn Mage. She noticed a note on the counter and read it.

 _Didn't wish to wake you so I went to aquire more food. Will return shortly._

 _Elias_

With that she decided to make breakfast herself. She felt a slight headache but kept moving to the fridge. She grabbed the last egg, peanut butter, bacon, the leftover lasagna, and the salmon from the other week. As she cooked the egg and bacon, she ate two spoonfuls of peanut butter and salmon together like it was nothing. She didn't think it was weird or anything. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV as she ate some more weird portions. Suddenly she felt her stomach beginning to churn and green in the face. As soon as Elias walked inside, she rushed toward the bathroom as fast as she could surprising him.

Elias: "Chise!" (rushes after her) "Chise?" (knocks on bathroom door) "Chise are you feeling alright?"

Chise: (vomiting) "Go away!" (continues)

Elias: "What?"

Chise: "Don't come in here Elias! You don't need to see this! It's disgusting… I'm fine…."

Elias: (walks in) "You are not fine. You look ill..." (feels forehead) "You _do_ feel a bit feverish…"

Chise: "I'm sorry I worried you."

Elias: (picks her up) "Our vows Chise. Remember?"

Chise: "Yeah." (winces in pain)

Elias: "Chise!"

Chise: "My head is banging."

Elias: "Let's lay you down."

Chise: "Must have been the leftovers from the other week." (groans, hold her stomach)

Elias: "I should return to the store and buy medicine."

Chise: "I'll be okay.."

Elias: "Alright. Just rest. I'll be right back."

Chise: "Mhm. I'm sure it's nothing."

Elias left to get the medicine. And just as he leaves, a few minutes later, she begins to sleep some more. They think it's just a little upset stomach. They're pretty sure there's nothing major to worry about. Once she take the medicine, every thing will be alright…. **Right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lately, Chise has been staying in bed while Elias tends to her. He made her chicken soup one day, but she threw it back up the next morning. She gets chills here and there and the cramps became worse. One day, Elias went out of the docks to a different area so Chise can rest. He took a fishing pole and a few pieces of meat and started fishing like a normal human. He did as he taught her and waited. When he felt a tug on the pole, he pulled it out quickly. Nothing…

Elias: (sighs) "My teeth were better. This is difficult."

Elder Man: "How are ya young fella?"

Elias: "Woah there!"

Elder Man: "Here I thought I was the only one who fished at this spot. Any luck?"

Elias: "Nothing. My wife just taught me the other week when I did another way of fishing that was….. _not normal_.

Elder Man: "Haha! My name's Sanford."

Elias: "My name's Elias. Elias Ainsworth. Pleasure to meet you Sanford."

Sanford: "Same here Elias. You may look young and striking, but you sound like you're an old man yourself. You're speaking like you're from a different era."

Elias: _You have no idea.._

Sanford: "I came to this area to catch a gigantic fish."

Elias: "Oh?"

Sanford: "Yes this salmon is bigger than both of us."

Elias: "The length of this fish. Say it's from me to you. It's that big?"

Sanford: "Yep. That is a king salmon!"

Elias: "A king? Like royalty?"

Sanford: "HAHAHAHA! You say some funny things Elias!" (pats him on the back hard)

Elias: _I said something funny?_

Sanford: "But no. I have been trying to catch that sucker for years. But lately, it just disappeared."

Elias: "It didn't vanish. I caught it."

Sanford: " **WAIT SAY WHAT?!** "

Elias: "Uh! I caught it the other week. We have it stored in our freezer."

Sanford: "Elias!"

Elias: "Yes?!"

Sanford: "Please! I would love to have some of that! That would last me for months!"

Elias: "Well if you want, you could have dinner with my wife and myself tomorrow evening. We can cook it for you."

Sanford: "HOT DOG! That would be just grand! Boy I tell ya. You and I are going to be good friends."

Elias: "Uh…yes. Friends."

Chise sat on the couch huddling herself in a blanket. Her chills have come back and she looks a bit out of it. She headed outside to see if Elias had come back. She smiled when he saw him then she got curious when he saw an old man with him. She watched them laughed and shake hands saying goodbye. When he got to the door, he greeted her with a kiss on the forehead.

Chise: "Welcome home. Who was that?"

Elias: "That was Sanford. An elderly. He was fishing with me. You remember that large salmon I caught?"

Chise: "Yeah."

Elias: "It seems I caught it instead of him. He was surprised though. He's been trying to catch it for years."

Chise: "It looks like you beat him too it."

Elias: "I have invited him over for supper tomorrow."

Chise: "Aw. Looks like you made a new friend."

Elias: "I suppose. How are you feeling?"

Chise: "I'm feeling a bit better."

Elias: "That's good because I begin to worry."

Chise: "It's probably nothing. It will pass. You didn't tell him how you caught it did you?"

Elias: "No."

Chise: "So will we make the same thing?"

Elias: "If you want. Are you sure you want to?"

Chise: "I'm fine. You're gonna be great."

Elias: "Okay."

The evening came and Sanford still enjoying the meal Elias and Chise made. He was kinda jealous Elias caught the giant salmon before he did but after they showed him hospitality, he let that go.

Sanford: "Amazing. Seasoned it just right Mrs. Ainsworth."

Chise: "It's Chise. But I didn't season it myself. Elias did most of the work."

Sanford: "Such a great sport he is too. I saw him struggling with that pole. Made me curious that after you told me you caught that fish. Made me ask myself, "How did he catch Big Salmon if he never fished with a pole?" Whatever you did to catch fish, go back to doing it that way! Hahaha!"

Elias: "Told you."

Chise: (nudges him playfully)

Sanford: (coughs up something)

Chise: "Mr. Sanford?"

Elias: "Are you alright?"

Sanford: "I think I got something… Is…?! Is this a piece of thorn in the fish?!"

Elias and Chise: "Uh…." (nervous laughing)

Sanford: "Something else was bothering me too. Big Salmon had a big chomp in his neck area. Like something **_bigger_** took a bite out of him. Maybe there's something else other that fish in that lake."

Elias and Chise: _You have no idea…_

Sanford: "I'm just a crazy old superstitious bastard! Hahahaha! What do I know?"

Chise: "So you live out here with your family Mr. Sanford?"

Sanford: "My family moved on. My children have their children. They visit my retirement cabin every once in a while."

Chise: "Aw."

Elias: "And your wife?"

Sanford: "….My wife passed 9 years ago….."

Chise: "…Oh no…"

Elias: "I'm sorry Sanford…."

Sanford: "Ah don't you young folks worry. I felt bitter after she passed. Wanted to keep to myself. Wanted to be left alone. Want nothing to do with anyone. You don't want to be like that. Lonely…"

Chise: "….." (looks at Elias)

Sanford: "I thought I was going to be like that till I die and joined her but that changed when my grandchildren were born. I felt meaning in life when I saw the same smile on my granddaughter that I did in my wife."

Elias: "I felt what you felt Sanford. I do believe you and I are suppose to be friends. For a very long time I did not understand hum-…people. What made them happy or sad. I've been secluded myself. Much longer than you. Then I met Chise. And she taught me many things about being happy and being like others. I was looking for something back then. Did not know what it was. But I found it. I finally realized it to be love." (holding her hand) "I wouldn't let anything happen to her. She is my family."

Sanford: "Such a lovely couple. Remind me of my wife and me."

Chise: "Mhm. I told him that he doesn't have to be what he was before. He doesn't have to be that again. Let me get these plates up."

Sanford: "You have got to tell me your secret to catching your fish Elias."

Elias: "I don't know if I can do that."

Sanford: "Aw come on young man. From one fisherman to another. What's yer secret skill?"

Elias: (nervous chuckling) "Well I guess I could. But you would be surprise."

Sanford: "Aw try me! I can handle it! Can't I Miss Chise?"

Chise: "…..."

Sanford: "Miss Chise?"

Chise: "….Wha…Hmm?"

Elias: "Is something wrong?"

Chise: "Oh! It's nothing. You two. Continue your conversation."

Sanford: "Is she alright?"

Elias: "Chise became ill recently. I gave her some medicine that should help."

Sanford: "There has been something going on these pass few days. Maybe….no….."

Elias: "No what? Sanford?"

(GLASS SHATTERING)

Elias and Sanford look to the direction of the crash. They found Chise collapsed on the floor. Elias jumped off of the couch straight towards her with Sanford following behind.

Elias: "Chise! Chise!" (feeling her forehead) "You're burning up!"

Sanford: "I thought so. There's has been a influenza going around the town. She must've caught it.."

Elias: "Oh no…."

Chise: "Eli….as…"

Elias: "I'm here… I'm right here…"

Sanford: "Did you both move to this area?"

Elias: "I built this cabin. We're on our second honeymoon."

Sanford: "Then I think it would be best if she returns home. Don't want it to be worse."

Elias: "You believe so?"

Sanford: "Yes. Elias. You do not want to lose your wife, do you?"

Elias: "No…."

Sanford: "Take her home son."

Elias: "Thank you Sanford. For everything."

Sanford: "Honor to oblige. I'll keep an eye on your cabin. Don't worry about it."

After Sanford shook Elias' hand and left, he went to pack everything while Chise was laying down. Once tomorrow came, Chise started to get cold while getting on the train. Elias found it odd how she went from burning up to freezing cold. He held on to her tightly the whole train ride. He wanted to get to work finding a cure for this before it gets even worse. Once they got home, Ruth and Silver rushed to greet them but stopped when they saw Chise in his arms. Elias explained what happened and understood. Elias put Chise to bed. Suddenly, a bird messenger knocked on their bedroom window. It was Renfred.

Elias: "Renfred..."

Renfred: "About time you came back. The headmaster wants you back tomorrow."

Elias: "I can't."

Renfred: "Why the hell not? You had your vacation time."

Elias: "Chise is sick with a disease."

Renfred: "Oh….I'm sorry…How is she?"

Elias: "Resting. I'm sorry Renfred. I need more time off to look after her."

Chise: "No….!"

Elias: "Chise! You sure rest."

Chise: "Renfred. He'll be back tomorrow."

Elias: "But Chis-"

Chise: "No buts.. I'll be fine. Silver will take care of me. So will Ruth. I don't want you to get fired because of me."

Elias: "But you are more important. You are my wife. I must stay."

Chise: "No… I know you would find a way to care for me but right now, you need to work. Silver can take it from here. She knows what to do."

Elias: "Chise…. Are you absolutely sure about this?"

Chise: "Yes."

Elias: "Okay. I'll be there Renfred."

Renfred: "Are you sure?"

Elias: "Yes."

Renfred: "Of course. I'll inform Alice."

Chise: "Tell her I said hi."

Elias: "I'm a little sad."

Chise: "I know you are. I'll be okay with Silver. I want you to do good. Okay?"

Elias: (nods, hugs her sadly)

* * *

Tomorrow came. Elias came downstairs in his human glamour getting ready for work. Silver gave him his briefcase and lunch. He grabbed a cup of tea and told Silver and Ruth that Chise would be down shortly and that he would see them soon. They waved goodbye to him and continued their breakfast. A few minutes later, Chise came down covered in a blanket.

Chise: "Good morning Silver and Ruth."

Ruth: "Morning Chise."

Silver: (waves)

Chise grabbed a plate that Silver fixed and some more peanut butter. She also grabbed a couple of rice cakes, three strips of bacon, two links, and some orange juice. Silver and Ruth looked at her very much confused. I thought she was sick. Ruth thought to himself. They watched her leave the room.

Ruth: "You're not sitting down to eat?"

Chise: "No. I'm going back upstairs." (takes Ruth's links) "Thanks."

Ruth: "Hey! That was mine!"

When Chise got back upstairs, she started putting peanut butter on a rice cake which was normal. Then she put a slice of bacon and a link on there too which was not normal. She scarf it down and ate the breakfast that Silver made.

Good Cartiphilus: "You're quite hungry."

Chise: "?!"

Good Cartiphilus: "It's good to see you again. It's been so long since we last spoke."

Chise: (swallows) "You're not gonna tell me that I'm going to die are you?!"

Good Cartiphilus: "No, no, goodness no. I actually come to see how you are doing that's all. I am a part of you. I'm doing my part dear Sleigh Beggy. No need to worry."

Chise: (sighs of relief) "Thank goodness."

Good Cartiphilus: "Easy on those cravings dear one. Oh! And congratulations to both of you."

Chise: "Hmm?! Congratulations? On what?"

But when she looked up, the good side of Cartiphilus was gone. That was very confusing when he said something like that. Then suddenly her confusion went away when she felt her stomach turn once again and she bolted to the bathroom.

Later on this evening, Elias came home from work. He said his hellos to Silver and Ruth and rushed upstairs to the bedroom. When he opened the door, he found Chise reading a book about diseases trying to figure out what's wrong with her. Elias sat on the bed with her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She was very happy that he was home.

Elias: "I see you're trying to figure out what's wrong too."

Chise: "Yeah. Still don't know though."

Elias: "Renfred said that their might be something in the library. I'll be doing some research tomorrow. It will be fine Chise. I promise."

Chise: (kisses him) "I had a visit from Cartiphilus. The one that's keeping me alive."

Elias: "Is it time? For you to die…?"

Chise: "No. He's still doing that. He's keeping me alive."

Elias: (sighs)

Chise: "But he said something strange. He told me and you "Congratulations" ."

Elias: "On what?"

Chise: "I have no clue."

* * *

A couple of days came and after school, Elias stayed over with Adolf and Renfred to read yet again. Chise came downstairs sitting on the sofa still wrapping herself in her blanket doing a bit more reading herself. A knock came at the door. Silver answered it. In came Alice and Stella with a pizza to cheer Chise up. Chise felt emotional and started crying giving both her best friends hugs. They were weirded out but hugged her back. Ruth got 3 slices and ate them.

Chise: "It's good to see you guys. Silver can have some peanut butter please?"

Stella: "Are you making a sandwich?"

Chise: "No." (puts peanut butter on the pizza) "Mmmm."

Alice and Stella: "WHO PUTS PEANUT BUTTER ON A PIZZA?!"

Alice: "Uh Chise? Are you okay?"

Stella: "Yeah. You're eating…grossly."

Chise: "I'm fine."

(knocking)

Chise: "Come in."

Angelica: "Hey Chise. How are you feeling?"

Hugo: "Hi Robin!"

Chise: "Hey Angie. Just a little chilly."

Angelica: (feels forehead) "Your temperature seems normal. How's your eating?"

Chise: "Good."

Stella: "Are you kidding me?! It's gross!"

Alice: "Very. And you were throwing up this morning too."

Angelica: "Wait. Throwing up? In the morning? Chise how long were you and Ains at the cabin?"

Chise: "Almost 3 weeks why?"

Angelica: "And you got sick after."

Chise: "Yeah. Elias said I was eating a lot of food. I threw up, got chills, cramps, headaches, was burning up, and he said I was going to bed a lot early."

Ruth: "Not to mention, she's been moody to me and Elias."

Angelica: "Hmm. Interesting." (wide smile) "Silver can you come here please?"

Silver: "Hmm?"

Angelica: "I want you to get this for Chise." (whispers in her ear)

Silver: (gasps) " **?!** "

Chise, Stella, Ruth, and Alice watched Silver Lady run out the door as fast as she could. They wondered what Angelica said to her.

Chise: "Angie. What's going on?"

Alice: "Yeah what did you say to the banshee?"

Angelica: "Everything is fine. Chise. You're not sick."

Chise: "What?'

Angelica: "Far from it. But we need to be sure. Just trust me."

Hugo: (snickers happily)

Back at the College library, Renfred got a call from Alice while Elias and Adolf were still reading. Then an Ariel came in and got on Elias' head making him irritated.

Ariel: "You need to get home halfling."

Elias: "Not now. I must keep looking for a cure for Chise."

Ariel: "There's nothing that can cure this. It's a wonderful blessing. You should be proud."

Elias: "What are you talking about? Shoo! Go away."

Renfred: "Stop. There's no need to continue."

Elias: "Why do we need to stop?!"

Renfred: "Because Chise's not sick you bonehead. I just spoke to Alice on the phone."

Adolf: "If Chise's not sick then what's wrong?"

Renfred: (smiles) "She's…"

Elias: (grabs him by the shirt) "Well?! What did she say? What's wrong with my wife?!"

Renfred: "She's pregnant genius."

Elias: "….wha…." (releases him)

Adolf: "Are you saying what I think you're saying?!"

Ariel: "Yep!"

Elias: "Chise's…."

Renfred: "She's having a baby Bonehead. Your baby."

Elias: (shocked, almost falls over)

Adolf: "Woah! Easy. Congrats by the way. Aren't you happy? You're going to be a father. Elias?"

Still in shock by the news, Elias quickly bolted out the library and headed straight home as fast as he could.

Adolf: "Wait! Elias!"

Renfred: "Idiot. Left his briefcase behind." (makes a call) "Alice. Tell Chise to stand outside."

At the house, Stella and Alice pushed Chise outside and told her to wait. She watched the sun set making the blue sky turn a beautiful orange. She felt a gentle breeze blow her hair back. She touched her belly giving it a gentle rub. She remembered years ago how she and Elias had a fight over this very situation. How would he take it now? The worriedness returned as the memories came flooded back. But she remembered that after they fought, she ran off in tears because he called a baby of his **A Thing**. She shook that thought away because she remembered what he did for a little girl. She saw a nurturing side in him that day. He said he hates children but after what he did back then, maybe he misjudged them. Suddenly her heart skipped when she saw Elias standing a few feet in front of her with an Ariel on his shoulder breathing heavily just staring at her. She tried to hide the anxious feeling that he would be upset.

Elias: "Chise….Are you…."

Chise: "Yeah. I….I'm pregnant…..Surprise…"

Elias: "…"

Chise: "Elias….?" (tears) "I'm sorry….. I know how you feel about children….. I just thought that…..?!"

Elias rushed up to her and picked her and spun her around. As the spinning stopped, he hugged her tightly letting them both fall to their knees. Elias stroked her hair gently while she was shocked by the reaction she didn't expect.

Chise: "I thought you be upset. I thought you didn't want children just yet. Why are you happy?!"

Elias: "Because we're going to be a family. I have these feelings that made me burst with….. I don't know what I'm feeling right now."

Chise: "Can you tell me?"

Elias: "It feels like what I feel when I'm with you. When I can't wait to see you. To be beside you. To hold you just like this. What is it?"

Chise: (happy tears) "You're excited."

Elias: "I am, aren't I?"

Chise: "Yeah."

Elias: "We're having a child."

Chise: (hugs him tightly) "Yeah."

Elias: "I love you Chise."

Chise: "Me too. I love you too." (squeals) "We're going to be parents."

They shared a tender kiss that only lasted for a brief few seconds. Stella came out the door hugging both Elias and Chise surprising them both but they hugged her back. Their friends came out telling them congratulations. Renfred and Adolf came using the flash device to give Elias his suitcase and to pat him on the back. Chise smiled became wider than ever. To think she was worried about Elias not happy being a dad. He was excited. There was nothing to worry about. Nothing at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chise heard the chirping sounds of birds and a bright light woke her up. She felt Elias' snout rubbing her neck which made her giggle and hug him.

Chise: "Good morning Elias."

Elias: "Good morning to you Chise." (nuzzles her belly) "And a good morning to you our little one."

Chise: "Hahahahahaha! Elias! I'm pregnant but that still tickles."

Elias: (hugs her) "I wish I could stay here like this with you Chise. I can't. I must work."

Chise: "I know. Work is important."

Elias: "We should write to Sanford to let him know you are not ill."

Chise: "I'll write to him. You should get ready. I'll…..no….. **We'll** be fine with Silver and Ruth."

Elias: (chuckles) "Sounds good. Oh!"

Chise: "Yeah?"

Elias: "Uh…We need to talk about your eating habits."

Chise: "Why?"

Elias: "It's making our friends…..uncomfortable.."

Chise: "How?"

Elias: "Your cravings for weird things."

Chise: "Maybe I have been a little bit weird."

Elias: "Just eat rationally love and you'll be fine. I'll be back later."

Chise: "See you soon." (rubs belly) "Say bye to Daddy."

As Elias left out of the room, Ruth came in in his Grimm form. He jumped on the bed and snuggled with Chise.

Ruth: "You seem very happy this morning. Is it about the baby?"

Chise: "Yeah. To think I was actually worried. Elias likes the idea of being a father."

Ruth: "I can tell. I will take care of the little one as well." (nuzzles her belly)

Chise: "What is with you two tickling me?" (laughs)

Ruth: "Breakfast is ready."

When they both got downstairs, Chise was surprised with a big hug from Silver. She's extremely happy that there's gonna be a new member in their family. Chise hugged her back and giggled as Silver rubbed her stomach too. Silver made her some meals courtesy of Elias which made Chise groan. Ruth did a little chuckle and went on to eating his breakfast. After breakfast, Chise fixed a plate and got some water. She went to the well to see Cartiphilus. When she got down there, she saw that he was sitting up his back facing her. She took a deep breathe went to face him.

Chise: "Knock knock."

Cartiphilus: "….Sleigh Beggy. Here to give me my daily breakfast I see."

Chise: "Yes. I am. How are you feeling Joseph?"

Cartiphilus: "Well it's not like I'm the one carrying a half-baked spawn."

Chise: "You heard huh?"

Cartiphilus: "Those pesky Ariels keep buzzing around here happily. I happened to have heard their conversation."

Chise: "Word will get around soon."

Cartiphilus: "So. Is it a girl or a bouncy baby boy?"

Chise: "I don't know just yet. I can tell you were being sarcastic by the way."

Cartiphilus: "Hmph. You must be pretty happy. You and your beast. But what about the baby? Hmm? What will become of it when you won't be around? That arm is keeping you alive. But not for long. When the baby arrives it will wonder where mommy is. How are you going to explain that?"

Chise: "I'll cross that path when I get to it. I came this far didn't I?"

Cartiphilus: "Yes. But the halfling did say 3 to 4 years."

Chise: "Yes he did." (leave plate) "Be sure to eat."

Cartiphilus: "…..Tch….Congratulations….Sleigh Beggy…."

Chise: (smiles gently) "Thank you Joseph."

When she got out of the well, Ruth was there waiting for her. He still doesn't trust him. Can you blame him?

Ruth: "He didn't threaten you did he?"

Chise: "No."

Ruth: "You keep giving him food to eat. How can you trust him? After all he's done?"

Chise: "I don't. But that doesn't mean I can't feel sorry for him. After all. We have a connection remember?"

Ruth: "I'm just looking out for you Chise. You and the baby."

Chise: "You really are a great big brother. And you'll be a great uncle too."

Ruth: (tail wagging happily)

Chise: (giggles)

A few weeks have passed. Chise's morning sickness has stopped for the time being. Her back became sore for a bit but she was able to move around for a bit. She watched Elias stay up reading about babies and grading papers at the same time. She came in to sit with him as he works. She just smiles when he sees something that puzzles him it gives him a headache. To soothe his stressful mind, she strokes his horns making him purr uncontrollably. He found it helpful. He grabbed her and sat her on his lap. They kissed passionately. He saw what she was doing. She was trying to make him feel better. And it worked.

A couple days passed, Elias took Chise to the park for a picnic. Elias had a gift for Chise. She was confused because it wasn't her birthday. He opened the gift and it was a T-shirt that said "I'm a GOOD MOM!"

Elias: "Happy Mother's Day Chise."

Chise: "Aw. Elias. But I'm not a mom yet."

Elias: "Hmm?"

Chise: "You give it to me when our baby is born. Not before."

Elias: "…Oh…I'm sorry…..I didn't know…..I thoug-"

Chise: "Shh. It's okay. I'll keep it. I love it."

Elias: "I feel embarrassed."

Chise: "…."

Elias: "Chise? What's wrong?"

Chise: "This day hasn't been very happy for me."

Elias: "Because of your mother?"

Chise: "Mhm. What so happy about a woman trying to kill her own daughter then kills herself instead?"

Elias: "Don't think like that."

Chise: "It's the truth. It's how I feel."

Elias: "It's alright. It's in the past."

Chise: "Elias?"

Elias: "Hmm?"

Chise: "What if I'm the same way? What if I'm like her?"

Elias: "Don't say that!"

Chise: "But-"

Elias: "No buts! I don't want to hear such thoughts ever again. You will never be like your mother. You are a good person. I know you are. I see it in you every single day we are together." (rubs her belly) "And I know for a fact that our child will see that too. He or she will see that you love him or her. And the other way around."

Chise: (hugs him tightly) "Thank you. For saying that. I needed to hear that."

Elias: "I'm glad."

* * *

As next month came around, it was time for Chise's first ultrasound. Shannon knows a colleague in the human world. So, they went to see him. Chise was very excited to see the ultrasound but Elias was uneasy. What if it shows that the baby has horns? What if it shows a tiny wolf's skull? What if it shows a fish tail from his Chimera form? Those questions were buzzing around in his head the whole trip there. Chise saw that face all too well. She held tightly to his arm telling him not to worry. He relaxed after that. He was still worried though. He can't help that. When Chise lifted her shirt, the doctor put the gel on her. She reached for Elias' hand and he held it tightly.

Doctor: "You're doing good Miss Chise. Your child looks healthy."

Chise: "That's good. Isn't it Elias?"

Elias: "Yes."

Doctor: "Very incredible."

Elias and Chise: "What?"

Doctor: "It has a very strong blood type. Very **rare**."

Chise: "Uh…. Probably from me."

Doctor: "I don't think so. Probably you Mr. Ainsworth."

Elias: "Uh… yes. Possibly."

Doctor: "Oh my goodness…"

Elias: "Is something wrong?!"

Doctor: "Listen."

Elias and Chise listen closely. They were hearing two sets of thumps coming from the ultrasound. It was very odd to them. They never heard anything like it.

Doctor: "Two hearts.."

Elias: "I knew it…. The child is like me."

Chise: (whispers) "You have two hearts?!"

Elias: "I…don't know."

Doctor: "No, no, no! The baby doesn't have two hearts." (laughing)

Elias and Chise: "Oh…." (nervous laughing)

Doctor: "You have **two babies**."

Elias and Chise: (stop laughing) " **HUH?!** "

Doctor: "There's another baby in there. You're having twins Miss Chise!"

Chise: "Oh my God! Twins?! Elias we're having…..Elias? You okay?"

Elias: "Tw-twins…. We're having…." (faints)

Chise: "ELIAS!" (gets up)

Doctor: "Oh dear. This happens all the time with new fathers. I'll get an ice pack."

Chise: "Please do! Elias? Speak to me."

Elias: "W-we're having twins…..?!"

Chise: "Yes. We are. Are you okay?"

Elias: "I don't know. I feel like I will explode."

Chise: "Yeah I see. Listen. Are you still okay with this?"

Elias: "It took a lot out of me but I'm still here."

Chise: "You hit your head really hard."

Elias: "I will manage. I felt lightheaded."

Chise: "I got you."

Doctor: "Here you go Mr. Ainsworth."

Elias: "Thank you."

Doctor: "I'll inform Shannon immediately."

Chise: "Right. Elias. Why don't you go clear your head. I can handle it from here."

Elias: "You are sure?"

Chise: "Yes. Go. Get some air."

While Chise talked to the doctor, Elias went outside for a walk to clear his head. Twins he said over and over in his head. He's somewhat happy yet scared at the same time. He came toward the park and looked at the kids running and playing. He looked relaxed until he felt two tiny bodies grab his legs.

Elias: "Woah there."

Father: "I am so sorry! Come on you two. Off the man's legs. You know better. Go play."

Elias: "They're yours I presume?"

Father: "Yeah. They're a handful."

Elias: "I see."

Father: "Uh hey uh."

Elias: "Yes?"

Father: "See if some parents see you with your hands in your pockets looking around at the kids, they're gonna think you're a shady guy. So unless you have a kid some-"

Elias: "No. I'm not a suspicious fellow. I'm a father. Well I will be soon."

Father: "Oh! You're having a baby?"

Elias: " _Babies_."

Father: "You're having…"

Elias: "Twins. Yes."

Father: "Congratulations."

Elias: "Thank you. I just saw the ultrasound today. I was speechless so to speak. But all in all, my wife and I are ecstatic."

Father: "That's great to here. I'm sensing a "but" ."

Elias: "I have no thought what to do when my children arrive."

Father: "I knew I was sensing something from you. This is your first time being a dad isn't it?"

Elias: "Yes."

Father: "Well if you're having twins, that takes a lot of money out of you."

Elias: "I don't have to worry about money."

Father: "You seem like you're all set then."

Elias: "Be that as it may, I have been reading how to be a parent. What I must do to tend to the child. What I must prepare. Everything. But I still feel like I need to know more."

Father: "Sometimes reading helps. So you should continue to do that. But other times, books don't always help. You have to feel it in your gut that you know what you have to do. Understand?"

Elias: "I believe I do. You seem to know more than me."

Father: "Yes. I have 4 children."

Elias: "The little ones that grabbed my legs. What those the first 2?"

Father: "Actually the second 2."

Elias: "Where are the others?"

Father: "It's a complicated story. It's really sad. I shouldn't bore you with my tale of my life."

Elias: "Do you have moments with your children?"

Father: "Yes. They're good moments and they are bad."

Elias: "Hmm…"

Father: "Trust me. When your kids come, you'll be so happy." (looks at time) "Aw damn. I have to get ready for work and they'll have to be dropped off."

Elias: "Thank you for the conversation."

Father: "No problem. I come to this park sometimes. If you want, I can give you more advice sometime."

Elias: "That would be more helpful. My name is Elias."

Yuuki: "It's a pleasure. My name is Yuuki."

Elias: "Yuuki?"

Yuuki: "Yeah I know."

Elias: "No, no, no. That never crossed my mind." _Why does that name sound familiar?"_

Yuuki waved goodbye to Elias. And so did the children. Even he thought that was cute. Then as they left, Chise came and sat on the bench with him.

Chise: "Hey. Feel better?"

Elias: "I do now."

Chise: "Oh? What changed?"

Elias: "One of the fathers gave me some advice. He was here with his two daughters."

Chise: "Aw. I wish I could've met him."

Elias: "You would've liked him my love. Shall we head home?"

Chise: "Yeah. Wait till everyone find out we're having twins."

As they went home, Elias let that advice sink into his head not knowing who it was that gave it to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Elias and Chise told everyone that they were having not one baby but twins, they just couldn't believe it. The gender is still unknown. Ruth was wide eyed and Silver….well….she sorta fainted. Elias told Chise not to mention the part where he fainted. She laughed at that so she promised. Elias then remembered the man that gave him some advice. Yuuki. Although he feels like the name rings a bell. He just can't place his finger on it. He has no clue that he was talking to his father-in-law. He just pushed that matter aside and focused on learning new things about being a dad.

One Saturday morning, Elias, Silver, and Ruth were enjoying their breakfast. Chise came downstairs looking extremely cranky. Her cravings have returned. Only it was different.

Chise: (grunts)

Elias: "Good morning Chise."

Chise: (GRUNTS, grabs a plate)

Ruth: "I saved you some links."

Chise: (grumbles) "Whatever..."

They watched her bad-temperedly grab some snacks with her breakfast and marched in the living room and sat in Elias' chair. They had looks on their faces. Even Elias' skull face was making an odd expression. He finished up his tea and went to join her. When he came in, he saw that she was making a seductive face at him. He found that confusing. Chise grabbed his suspenders, pushed him into the chair, and sat on his lap. Ruth and Silver just left the kitchen feeling really confused. She is definitely being moody.

Elias: "Chise? Are you okay?"

Chise: "Yeah. Now that you're in my grasp."

Elias: "Are you quite sure? Because you were angry just moments ag-"

Chise: "Shhh. Hush I want you know."

Chise just started kissing all over his skull. When she got to the neck, he started to growl. He didn't know what was going on, so he just went along with it. As she kept licking and kissing his neck, she starts to unbutton his shirt and continued to kiss his chest which made him groan lustfully. He held on to her tightly. Suddenly she stopped which made him wonder what was wrong. Quick as she could she got off Elias, went into the kitchen toward the sink and just threw up.

Elias: "Chise? You okay?"

Chise: (still throwing up)

Elias: "Alright." (buttons his shirt)

Chise: (sniffs) "I'm sorry. You hate me don't you?"

Elias: "Oh hush. I was confused, aroused, but never hate. Our babies are making you that way. Which I find quite amusing and pleasing."

Chise: "I guess you'll have to bear with me huh?"

Elias: "Even when you get angry with me for no reason. I will help you through this. I promise you Chise."

Chise: "Thank you so much Elias." (kisses him)

(knocking at the door)

Chise: "I'll get it."

When Chise opened the door, the centaur mailman came with his congratulations about the babies and he sent a gift that was from Angelica. A very wide box with a note attached to it.

 _This will help you sleep better. Especially when you're having twins._

Chise opened the box and in it was a wide pillow. She felt it and it felt so soft and nice that she picked it up and hugged it. Elias was quite confused by it. What was wrong with my pillow? He thought to himself.

Elias: "Chise. I do not understand why this pillow differs from mine."

Chise: "It's a pillow for women who are pregnant Elias. It also will help with my back. Feel how soft it is." (grabs his hand)

Elias: "Hmm. Fascinating fabric. I can feel the wool inside."

Chise: (nods) "I can't wait to try it out."

Later that night, after Elias put on his pajamas, he came back to the room and saw Chise out like a light. He chuckled when he saw her snuggling with the long pillow. He thought it was adorable. He snuggled right next to her rubbing his hand on the belly that was holding the babies. He purred in her hair as he sleeps with her giving her a smile.

The next day, Elias sat on the side of the bed as Chise just kept pulling out outfits to wear. She made the whole room a mess which poor Silver has to clean up. She got frustrated and whining. When she saw her favorite shirt, she got upset and threw it at Elias who just sat there as it landed on his horns.

Chise: "WAAAAH! THIS SUCKS! I can't wear anything!"

Elias: "Do not be dramatic Chise."

Chise: "I'm not dramatic! I hate my clothes! HATE HATE HATE HATE **HATE THEM**!"

Elias: _I must read more about this type of hormonal outbursts._

Chise: "Elias! What do I do?!" (whines in his lap)

Elias: "No need to fret. You can wear all of this. It is in your mind. Mood swing are putting thoughts in you."

Chise: "I guess…" (pouts)

Elias: "I will help you like I said I would."

Chise: "Okay. Let me see your hand."

Elias was quite confused with that response. He watched as she took off her T-shirt. There he saw a small average baby bump or babies bump or whatever. He took the sight to heart and she grabbed his hand and placed it on her slightly enlarge belly. Elias rubbed it gently with his mouth open slightly. He looked at Chise and saw her smile which caused him to nuzzle her face tenderly as he kept rubbing her stomach. All in all, having babies have been emotional for these two. It has good days and bad days and just plain old abnormal days.

* * *

A few weeks have passed, Elias and Chise started to have a day to themselves. Elias made it perfect. He helped her get in a dress. He could see more of the stomach but that didn't matter. They went to a fancy restaurant that evening while Silver and Ruth left to buy supplies for the babies and would be back much later. When they got back home from eating, Elias had been holding his urges to rip the dress of Chise's body. He wanted to have her so badly, so he brought her in for a kiss which she surprisingly but happily accepted. He took her in his arms and started heading upstairs while kissing her. He did just that when he spun her around quickly earning a turned-on gasp from her as he torn the zipper down showing her bra and panties. He practically gnawed at her neck making her turned on as well. Elias lifted her up and gently threw her on the bed and watched her giggle and kick. He looked at her seeing that she was ready to be taken slowly biting his lip.

Elias: "I'll be right back."

Chise: "Mhm."

After he came back from the bathroom, in a quick minute, he saw her snuggled with that pillow sleeping. She was snoring softly. It was official. Elias is jealous of the pillow.

A few days have passed and the pillow was just stealing Chise away from him. That made him feel very irritated. He went to the park to sit on a bench and clear his head. Something needs to be done about that pillow, he said to himself. Maybe that was Angie's intention all along. Very clever indeed, he also thought. He was barely hearing his name being called.

Yuuki: "Elias? Elias? Hey Elias!"

Elias: "Hmm?! Oh Yuuki. Good to see you."

Yuuki: "You seem troubled. What's up?"

Elias: "My wife and that despicable pillow that she keeps cuddling with. It's making me irrational. It seems she prefers that pillow more than me."

Yuuki: "Oh! I know what your talking about. The pillow that helps you sleep."

Elias: "Yes."

Yuuki: "Yeah well I hate to break it to you but they can't help that. When a woman is pregnant, they need something other than the man to make them feel relaxed. Hince the pillow."

Elias: "I do not follow."

Yuuki: "I didn't at first when my first wife used it when she first got pregnant."

Elias: "Your first wife?"

Yuuki: "Yeah…"

Elias: "This may seem uncomfortable to ask and I loathe bringing up such a matter but you said you had two children before you had your daughters. Where are they now? Are they even alive?"

Yuuki: "…"

Elias: "I apologized. It's none of my concern."

Yuuki: "No. It's fine. With my first wife, I had an eldest daughter and a young son. We were _special_ in a way. We were happy. You won't believe the kinds of creatures that were around us. My wife and I would protect them. Then one day I realized it will never stop…. So one day, I took my infant son and I was headed out the door but my daughter, she was 6, woke up and saw me leaving. I wanted to take her with us but I thought she would be safe with her mother. I thought it would be better if she stayed with her. So left her there… I lied to her saying I would come back…..I lied to her. I regretted that ever since. At times when I would think about them both, I imagine they would be safe. I came back one day. Nobody was there. The place was empty. I asked the neighbor what happened to the woman and child living here and she told me that the woman died….."

Elias: "And the girl?"

Yuuki: "…I don't know what happened to my daughter…. I don't know if she is alive or dead…."

Elias: "I'm so sorry….."

Yuuki: "I felt the same way about my son. I thought it would be best if I didn't have him with me. I needed to make sure they don't come for him. So I put him for adoption to keep him safe. He's probably 14 or 15 by now. Happily safe with his new family…. I knew for a fact I did the right thing. Years had passed and I fell for a new woman and well the rest is history."

Elias: "Do you ever wonder about your daughter?"

Yuuki: "Yes….Sometimes…if she was alive, she'd be 20 years old, happily married, will probably be thinking about children of her own too. But if she died along with my wife…(sighs)

Elias: "I hate to wonder if that will happen to my family."

Yuuki: "Then let me give you this piece of advice: "Always keep your family close." Because you never know what can happen to them."

Elias: "You are correct. I can't let anything hurt my wife and children… I won't let anyone get to them that will do them harm. If they did, I would kill them…"

Yuuki: (laughing) "You're joking! Right?"

No he wasn't. Elias isn't the type to be making jokes. He is serious about protecting his family. Yuuki said goodbye to him and Elias told him that he might bring Chise to the park to meet him one day. Yuuki would be here on Thursdays sometimes. So they might run into each other then. When Elias got back home, he found Chise reading about what to eat when pregnant. She saw him and ran to hug him tightly.

Chise: "Welcome home. Talking to you friend at the park again?"

Elias: "Yes. Quite the helpful fellow. He's been through a lot. You should meet him."

Chise: "Is he that nice?"

Elias: "Very. I'm learning what it means day after day."

Chise: "Then it's settled. Oh and sorry about last week."

Elias: "All is well. I will dispose of that really soon."

Chise: "What?"

Elias: "Nothing. Hmm."

Chise: "Something wrong?"

Elias: "I just can't place the face. His eyes are very familiar."

Chise: "What's his name?"

Elias was about to say his name but her phone rang and it was Stella who called her asking if she wanted a baby shower. The saying of Yuuki's name was put on hold when Elias wanted to hear Stella's voice to tell her no. But with her ways, Stella persuade Elias and Chise who reluctantly agreed.

* * *

At the College, one Wednesday afternoon, Renfred, Adolf, and Tory found Elias in the break room completely drained. They went to find him reading about which childbirth technique to use. Renfred took the book away from him which caught his attention.

Adolf: "You okay? You got you head deep in that book."

Renfred: "Yeah. It's disturbing."

Elias: "I'm sorry. I just trying to be ready for this. Between this pregnancy, my students, and the errands of the church, I feel overbooked."

Renfred: "Then ease up on the schedule. You don't have to do everything Bonehead."

Tory: "He's right! You don't want your wife and baby to see you all tired."

Adolf: "Tory I told you. He's having twins….Geez. Can't believe you forgot…"

Tory: "TWINS?! Elias! You deserve a hug! Bring it in!"

Elias: "Get. Away. From. Me."

Tory: "Will do. We'll hug later."

Renfred: "Despite his clingieness, Tory's right. Chise and those babies would be worried if you suddenly fell out from being overworked."

Elias: "I understand. I do not want to let her down."

Adolf: "That won't happen."

Tory: "To celebrate, how about we go out for drinks?"

Renfred and Adolf: "Oh God…."

Elias: "I guess that's fine."

Renfred: "Trust me. You'll regret it."

Elias: "Probably. But What the hell."

 _5 hours later…_

Chise: "I wonder how Daddy is doing? I hope he's not staying over again."

(door knocking)

Chise: "I got it. Renfred. Adolf."

Renfred: "Hey. Here's your bonehead husband."

Elias: "Hey…Chise… That rhymed!" (laughs)

Chise: "Oh God he's drunk!"

Adolf: "Yeah. Tory's idea. We never congratulated him."

Chise: "Oh Elias…" (rubs his cheek)

Elias: "I…l-ove…..you." (puts finger on nose) "Boop! I love my babies too." (hics, laughs)

Chise: "Come on. Let's get him upstairs."

Renfred: "Wait. I need to speak to you."

Chise: "Hmm? Okay. Ruth! Help Adolf take Elias upstairs."

Ruth: "Sure. This way."

Elias: "Ruthy hey!"

Ruth: "God you reek."

Chise: "What's wrong Renfred?"

Renfred: "I could care less about Elias. But slowly, I'm beginning to worry about him."

Chise: "You do see him as a friend."

Renfred: "Don't get the wrong idea. I am thinking about those twins of yours. He's doing to much. Maybe you can persuade him to take it easy. You are the reason he's doing all this."

Chise: "What?"

Renfred: "He's trying to be a good father. He's been reading nonstop every single day. But it's making him tired. You have to talk to him."

Chise: "Yeah. I will."

Once Adolf and Renfred left, Chise went upstairs and found him laid down on the bed. She came in with something for the hangover and gave him a sip.

Chise: "Drink up."

Elias: "Ugh! Sickening!"

Chise: "Welcome back. You had us worried."

Elias: "I will be feeling that tomorrow for sure.. Now I understand how you felt when you graduated."

Chise: "Elias.."

Elias: "Hmm?"

Chise: "Renfred told me what's been going on with you for weeks. You've been overworking yourself."

Elias: "Ugh…..That meddling bastard…."

Chise: "In his own way, he cares about you. Him, Adolf, and Tory. Now I'm worried too."

Elias: "Chise….I…."

Chise: "Shh. I know you're trying to be a good father. I know you have something to prove but it's not worth to get lethargy over. Please. For us, for our babies, please go easy on yourself."

Elias: "I promise." (hugs her)

Chise: "Good."

* * *

The next day, as they headed to the park, Elias felt the biggest hangover of his immortal life. Chise gave him an icepack from the bag.

Elias: (groans) "I will never drink again."

Chise: "Welcome to my world."

Elias: "So this is what it feels like to have a hangover."

Chise: "You never had one before?"

Elias: "Never."

Chise: "I was surprised someone like you was capable of drinking."

Elias: "I guess so. Oh! Here he is."

Chise: "The dad you been talking to?"

Elias: "Yes. Him and his children. Yuuki!"

Chise stopped in her place with a look that looked like she had seen a ghost from her past. She froze as she watched Elias shake hands with the man that she thought she would never see again for as long as she lived. Her father. This was who he was talking too? She thought with much repulsion. She walked up towards them both to get a good look.

Elias: "Yuuki. This is my wife."

Yuuki: "Nice to meet you. I'm Yuuki. Yuuki Hatori."

Chise: (gasps, backs away) _It is him!_

Elias: "Chis- Wait. Hatori?"

Yuuki: "That's my last name."

Chise: "…Is that you? …Dad?"

Elias: "Dad?"

Yuuki: "(looks closer, gasps) "Chise? CHISE?!"

Elias: "Wait. This is your father?!"

Yuuki: "This is your wife?!"

Chise: "He's the one that has been giving you advice about being a dad?!" (really angry) "I can't believe it…."

Elias: "Chise….."

Chise: "You've been talking to my dad this whole time?!"

Elias: "I didn-"

Yuuki: "Chise I-"

From out of nowhere, Chise slapped her father right across the face! It was a loud slap that everyone at the park heard it. Yuuki looked up and saw tears coming from her eyes.

Chise: "How dare you….. How dare you?! I do not want my husband to be like you! Do you know what happened to Mom?"

Yuuki: "I heard that she died."

Chise: "She didn't die…. **SHE KILLED HERSELF**!"

Yuuki: "She wouldn-"

Chise: "She tried to kill me, but she stopped herself and I watched her die by falling out of the window!"

Elias: "Chise….be calm…"

Chise: "How could you?"

Yuuki: "I thought she would protect you."

Chise: "You thought wrong! Is protecting me strangling me in my sleep?! Is that what you called protecting me?!"

Elias: "Chise…..the babies…..breathe…."

Yuuki: "I didn't know…"

Chise: "Why did you leave us? Why did you take Fumiki…...Wait…..Where is he? Where's my brother?!"

Elias: "Your father gave him up for adoption to protec-"

Chise: "You….. **bastard** …!"

Elias stopped her from going after Yuuki. The look he saw he knew all too well. That look looked like she wanted to kill him. Elias held tightly taking the kicks from her feet and her biting his arm to keep her calm. Elias was not letting go no matter what. Stress was not good for their children. He read this for sure. That's the number one rule of pregnancy. She finally stopped struggling and she cried in his arms.

Elias: "Shh…. It's okay. It's okay... I'm right here… I got you."

Yuuki: "Chise…. I'm sorr-"

Elias: "You need to leave…. RIGHT NOW…."

He did what he said. Chise just kept crying. On the train ride home, her eyes were red and puffy. She was very quiet. She wasn't talking to Elias. But she knows that she couldn't blame him. He didn't know. As she was staring outside the window watching buildings pass, he was looking at her. Again, he had no clue who he was talking to. He felt stupid. He explained it to her, but she was silent. Now he understood the story about his wife, daughter, and son. That was his first family. A family he walked out on. His eye became red and his hands turned into purple claws and he also growled. He too was angry. When people passed by them, Elias turned his head and cover his hand with the other one, so they wouldn't see his monstrous side. Only Chise saw. She was mad, but she understood. Her father made a fool out of her husband.

Later that night, Chise slept apart from Elias. With his skull on the pillow, he watched her back facing him. He thinks that she's mad at him which she was a little. He slowly went to sleep then 6 minutes after, Chise too.

Suddenly, she started to dream. In her dream, she had her twins. They were crying a lot. Never stopping. Elias couldn't take it anymore, so he left. So did Ruth, breaking their contract. Even Silver left. She was all alone. Crying babies begin to get louder until Chise finally woke up. Breathing frantically and she started to cry some more…

Elias woke up to hear her weep. He wanted to comfort her some more but the pillow dividing between the two was keeping him from doing just that. Now was not the time.

Elias: "Screw this." (throws pillow off bed) "Beat it.." (changes into Simon) "Chise?"

Chise: "Elias… you're still here…." (crying)

Elias: "Of course I'm here. I will always be here. You had a nightmare…"

Chise: "Yes. You left us. You, Ruth, and Silver too. I was alone with the babies. They wouldn't stop crying… that's what caused you to leave."

Elias: "That will never happen. I won't let it."

Chise: "But my dad-"

Elias: "Shush. I will not hear of it. I will not be like that..."

Chise: "How do I know for sure?"

Elias: (gets on her) "I won't."

Chise: "You mean it?"

Elias: "Yes. I didn't know that was your father. I swear I didn't. But now, after that, I promise you. I WILL NOT be like him. I won't abandon my family. I would die if I did that."

Chise: "Elias…."

Elias: "Do you love me?"

Chise: "…yes….."

Elias: "Say it. Say you love me."

Chise: "I love you. You know I love you."

Elias: "Alright. Please no more crying." (rubs her stomach) "The babies will be quite concerned about their mothe-?!"

Chise pulled his neck bring him into a deep kiss. She kept kissing like her life depended on it. Elias tried to pull away, but she held on tight. With much strength, he broke free shaking his human head no.

Elias: "I can't Chise. I can't. The babies…."

Chise: "Please." (voice breaking) "Please…"

How could he say no? He needed to assure her that everything will be okay. So he brought her closer to his body carefully not to hurt her. She kept kissing his chest over and over. While she was doing that, he took off her panties and removed her shirt and his, leaving her naked and himself only halfway. He slowly gently thrust into her giving her what she wants. Hearing her made him speed up a tad but not all the way. Their fingers intertwined, they said loving comforting words, they couldn't let go of each other. That was exactly the kind of parents those twins were getting. As they climaxed, Elias held tightly to Chise in his arms. He watched her fall asleep wiping her tears away. What was a magus like him to do? His children will have a mother and a father. But unfortunately, much to Chise's dismay, they'll have a grandfather as well. Would he let them be near him? He would talk this over with Chise tomorrow but for now, he should just sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Elias woke up first still holding Chise in his safe arm. She had a rough day yesterday. Knowing that her father was in town and remarried with two girls. Worse, she found out that he gave Fumiki, her little brother, up for adoption. But it was to protect him from the creatures. And to top it all off, Elias and Chise's unborn twins are going to have an only living grandparent. But he knows Chise won't let that happen. It would be a cold day in hell. He suddenly heard the yawn of his sleeping beauty. It broke his concentration. Chise gave him a smile and a good morning kiss.

Chise: "Good morning."

Elias: "Good morning Chise."

Chise: "I'm sorry about last night. It was hormonal once again."

Elias: "It was also true. It's quite alright. What matter is that you are well and so are our children."

Chise: "Yes. That's true."

Elias: "You know we cannot do this again."

Chise: "Because of what it said in one of your books?"

Elias: (chuckles softly) "Well yes. I think it would be best till after our twins are born. I'm sorry I kept my pace."

Chise: "It's fine. It was comforting. You really are going to be a great father Elias."

Elias: "It makes me happy to hear that."

Chise: "Good because I know you'll be a better father than **_him_** …."

Elias' smile faded away. He took a deep breathe and begin to speak what was on his mind about last night.

Elias: "Chise. I know yesterday was awful and I know you would never forgive your father."

Chise: " **NEVER!** Protection my ass! He didn't take me with him. He left Fumiki behind God knows where! And he started a new family. I have little sisters! As far as I'm concern, he is dead to me! He no longer exists to me."

Elias: "Chise…."

Ruth: (knocking) "Uh good morning you two. Silver wants you to know that breakfast is ready."

Chise: "We'll be down Ruth."

After breakfast, Elias and Chise headed to the store to get some groceries. Since they were having twins, they would need two of everything.

Chise: "Where do we go first?"

Elias: "Mmm. Angie said to go the shopping district and something about infant aisle."

Chise: "I think I might know where that is."

Elias: "…" (turns around)

Chise: "Honey. What's wrong?"

Elias: "I thought I saw…..never mind…..probably nothing."

They kept on walking not knowing that someone was following them. Place after place, they were being follow. When they stopped to get something to eat, Elias checked the corner of his eye. He was definitely getting that feeling. When he caught Chise sneaking in some cravings with her meal he caught her just in time before she took a bite. She found that funny and he laugh right with her. As they left for the afternoon, they watched the sunset. They kept walking until Elias stopped which caught her attention.

Chise: "You okay?"

Elias: "Get behind me." (looks around) "Whoever is hiding come on out."

They waited for a few seconds then they saw Yuuki come out from the shadows. Elias thought so. Chise clenched tightly still holding some anger.

Elias: "Yuuki. What are you doing?"

Yuuki: "I'm sorry… I was watching you from afar and I saw how happy you two look. It's nice."

Elias: "Thank you. Is that it? Anything else?"

Yuuki: "Look I know I'm the last person you want to see but please, I just want to know that you are doing well. Chise I missed you. I wanted to come back for you. I swear. But after finding out about your mother, I felt broken."

Chise: (scoffs) "Yeah right. Then why did you give Fumiki away?"

Yuuki: "To keep him safe. From those creatures. He would be safe away from that. So would you. If a creature even came near my children…I….."

Elias and Chise looked at each other. Who knows how he would react if he found out what Elias was.

Chise: "I don't need your protection. I have my family. I have my husband. They looked out for me. They protected me. All you did was hide. The creatures stopped chasing you when you got rid of all of us! And then you have a new wife and kids! Are they chasing them now?!"

Yuuki: "Chise…..Liste-"

Chise: "No! You listen. I don't want to see you. I don't. Don't come near me or my family. Just forget you even saw us."

Yuuki: (grabs her) "Chise….please….."

Elias: "Let go of he-!"

Elias watched as Chise punched Yuuki in the guts causing him to fall to his knees groaning in pain.

Chise: "Leave us alone you stalker…."

When they almost got home Chise stopped and sat on the stone wall almost at their house. Elias saw this and sat with her.

Elias: "Chise. I have no right bu-"

Chise: "Elias can you do something for me?"

Elias: "Of course."

Chise: "Can you erase my father's memories of us?"

Elias: "Chise….I made a promise to you that I wouldn't do that ever again."

Chise: "I know. But this isn't like what happen with Stella and my arm. This…..is my father….. My father who deserted everyone in his family because we were attracted to Fae." (sighs) "You don't understand…."

Elias: "I know I don't. Because I don't know about my own parents."

Chise: "….Oh….Elias..."

Elias: "Chise…. I don't know if I was made like an experiment or conceived like you and other humans. I don't even know if I am some sort of mixed animal. Lindel's master, the one who gave me the name Elias, said there was human in me. Meaning, maybe I had a human parent or two. But I wouldn't know because I don't remember them. As you can see, I am centuries old. If I had parents, they are already dead. So, no. I do not understand what it is to have an estranged parent…"

Chise: (lays on him) "I'm so sorry Elias… That was selfish of me…."

Elias: "It's alright. You are angry and hurt. Emotions I know quite well."

Chise: "You know Lindel is sorta like a father to you. He took care of you all those years."

Elias: "That old bastard has done nothing more but embarrass me. Making me drink that saltwater. Hmph!"

Chise: (giggles)

Elias: "But when you describe it that way Chise, he has cared for me. Helping me out of the snow, giving me a home, feeding me, he is like my father."

Chise: "Mhm. Let's go home. Again, I'm sorry for suggesting that." (take his hand)

When they got home, they found Simon talking to the door. Silver had locked him out…..AGAIN! When he saw them, he walked up toward them.

Simon: "Silver really doesn't like me. This is ridiculous. I just wanted to see how you were doing Chise."

Elias: "Now's not the time Simon.."

Simon: "Aw come on! I just happy you're having a fami-"

Chise: (sniffles)

Simon: "What's wrong Chise?"

Elias: "She saw her father."

Simon: "The one that abandoned her?"

Elias: (nods)

Simon: "That's good isn't it?"

Chise: "No! It's not!"

Elias: "Why don't we go inside?"

As they went inside, Silver fixed some snacks for Elias and Simon and made Chise some healthy snacks for her and the babies. Elias told Simon what happened the past 2 days. Simon sat still for a bit thinking of what to say. Chise looked at Elias who looked back then they looked at Simon who finally spoke.

Simon: "Chise. It seems that after years of thinking you were dead, and finally he sees you in the flesh, he wants to reach out to you. He wants a relationship with you."

Chise: "I don't want a relationship with him. He's doesn't exist just like my mother doesn't exist anymore."

Elias: "Chise. That's sounds like he's dead."

Chise: "He's dead to me…" (puts hand on her mouth)

Elias grabbed the trash can that was by his chair and passed it to Simon then gave it to Chise. They waited for her to throw up. Silver rubbed her back. Still she didn't vomit.

Chise: (sighs) "False alarm guys. I'll keep it with my just in case."

Simon: "Forgiveness Chise. You have to forgive your father."

Chise: (scoffs, laughs) "Why should I?!"

Elias: "Chise."

Simon: "Just listen. After hearing your story, and now hearing this, it seems he is truly sorry. For hurting you, your brother, and your mother. But as I see it, Chise, he's the only relative of your family left besides your brother."

Elias: "He's right."

Chise: "I don't want to forgive him. Not for this…."

Simon: "Chise. It's easy to be angry. And yes it is hard to forgive."

Chise: "It's not just hard. It's impossible." (rubs belly, groans) "I'm going upstairs."

Elias: (sighs) "I don't know what to do Simon."

Simon: "Convince her Elias. She is feeling hurt and anger and it's clouding her judgement. Yes her past with her family was dreadful but at least one is around. And you told me that the brother is safe in a different home."

Elias: "Yes but Chise doesn't believe so."

Simon: "You are about to be a father too. Think about what your children would want. I'll take my medicine and leave."

* * *

As night time came, Elias stayed up reading along with Chise. They were reading two different things about children. Elias then put the book away and looked directly at Chise who was still reading. He took the book from her which she was still reading. She felt confused until she saw Elias scoot down and hug her and the belly. She rubbed the horns and his skull head.

Elias: "Chise. I can't do that. I can't take your father's memories. Like it or not, Yuuki is in our lives. And he is also in our twins' lives too. He'll be their grandfather. What he did was terrible. It's unforgivable. But he's here isn't he?"

Chise: "…..yes…"

Elias: "And who knows? We might find your brother."

Chise: "Where would he be?"

Elias: "I don't know."

Chise: "Why are you trying to forgive him? Am I suppose to let this go?"

Elias: "I didn't say that. But you could tolerate him. Maybe do the same thing like you did with your mother. You were able get over what your mother did to you. You didn't forgive her but you didn't forget her. We must make do and heal over time. You hate him yes, but he is your only living parent. The twins' only living maternal grandparent."

Chise: (gets on him) "I hate when you make since like that…." (looks at belly) "Daddy makes a point, doesn't he?"

Elias: (rubs her belly) "They know I'm right." (nuzzles her) "It will be fine. I promise."

* * *

Chise was on her 20th week of pregnancy. It had been quite some time since they seen Yuuki. September had come around the corner. It was time to take another look at the ultrasound. Elias was still uneasy. So Chise held on tightly to him while she was on the table. She didn't want him to fall and pass out again. Shannon agreed that when it was time for her to deliver, that she be put in a private wing at the hospital away from prying eyes. That eased Elias' tension. When the doctor saw two babies moving around in Chise's body, he told them that they were still healthy. Elias and Chise smiled at each other. Elias and Chise smiled at each other. Their backs were turned. They did not notice that one of the twins' horns were in view on the screen then they disappeared. The doctor asked them would they like to know the sexes of the babies, but they declined. They like surprises. They left the doctor's office with a picture of their babies. Chise became happy and Elias loved seeing her smile. Then he saw an infuriated glare on her face and that she was looking straight ahead. Yuuki was waiting for them.

Yuuki: "Uh. Hey Chise. Elias."

Chise: "…" (turned her head)

Elias: "You got my letter. You came. Excellent."

Chise: "What?! You wrote to him?! Why?!"

Elias: (squeezes her hand) "Just a minute Yuuki."

Yuuki: "Of course. Take your time."

Chise: "I'm not speaking to him!"

Elias: "Chise…"

Chise: "No! I refuse! And you have been writing to him?! How could you?! Why are you on his side?! Why are yo-"

Elias grabbed her shoulders and just kiss her to shut her up. It was the only way to get her to listen. She pounded at his chest with anger. She tried to break free to slap him or punch him like she did years ago. But she couldn't. Her angry whimpers turn into nurtured moans. She unbald her fist and just wrapped her arms around his waist. Why must he do that to keep her calm? He finally broke the kiss and nuzzled his human nose with hers.

Elias: "I know the anger you feel. I know you're angry with me."

Chise: "…..a little….."

Elias: "Let me ask you this? Do you trust me?"

Chise: "Yes…"

Elias: "Do you love me?"

Chise: "Very much."

Elias: "I love you so much Chise. Again, I have never had real parents, but I know for a fact that your father wants forgiveness. It may take a long time to do that,"

Chise: " **VERY LONG TIME** ….."

Elias: "But, I willing to give in. You want him to suffer. I can feel you. But you also want to try as well. So please. For me. For our children." (shows her the picture)

Chise made a very angry face. She gritted her teeth and raised her hand. Elias braise himself. But felt a gentle caress on his cheek.

Chise: "When did you become the human teacher?"

Elias: "I've been learning from the best."

Chise: (chuckles a little, then sighs) "I will speak to him, but I **WON'T** forgive him."

Elias: "That is all I am asking my love."

Chise went up to Yuuki slowly. When he saw that, he backed up because he thought that she was gonna punch and slap him again. But she just walk toward him doing nothing still not looking him in the eye. With relief, Yuuki hugged Chise but she didn't hug him back. Chise looked b ack and saw a smile on Elias' face and a nod. She just let out a sigh.

When they told Yuuki bye, they went home. Night time came and it was time to put Chise and babies to bed. Elias, in his natural form, read the book that Chise was reading the other day. He looked up and saw Chise looking at herself in the mirror and sighing.

Elias: "What's wrong Chise?" (sips his water)

Chise: "I'm fat, am I?"

Elias: (spits water out) "What?! No!"

Chise: "But look at me!" (pouts)

Elias: "You are still beautiful as ever."

Chise: "But my legs are cramping, I got indigestion, and I'M SWELLING! **TIMES TWO**!"

Elias: "As I am reading, I see that is normal. We're nearly there, love. Just be patient."

Chise: "I guess. I just want this to be over with. I miss doing thing with you."

Elias: "Like?" (takes a sip)

Chise: (whispers to him)

Elias: (spits then coughs) "Ahem! Chise you know better." (chuckles)

Chise: "Not even a little?" (nibbles his neck)

Elias: (groans~~) "Nice try."

Chise: "I'm gonna take those books away from you one of these days." (pouts, then gasps)

Elias: "What's wrong?"

Chise grabbed his hand. When he touched her belly, he could feel the babies kicking like there's no tomorrow. They are definitely moving around in their mommy's belly. She smiles when she saw Elias nuzzling her belly.

Elias: "I really do hope they are like you. Pure, earnest, and loving."

Chise: "I want them like you as well."

Elias: "Maybe just the parts that are not noticeable. The people Chise."

Chise: "Everything will be fine. I just hope they have brilliant mind just like their daddy."

Elias: "Don't worry. I'll teach them everything we know."

Chise: "Can't wait." (gasps) "Feeling that?!"

Elias: (laughs) "I sure do! Such lively creatures babies are."

Chise: "We love you both. So much" (giggles) "They kicked some more."

Elias: "I think I can tell. They love us too." (rubs and nuzzles her belly)

Chise snuggles up to him and hold him tight. They can't wait for the babies to be born. And they can not wait to be born to their **WHOLE** family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A storm came one late evening in October. Elias had just got back from teaching. When he opened the door, he heard screaming coming from upstairs. He bolted upstairs and found Chise under the cover's crying her eyes out. He rushed towards her and picked her up. She nuzzled in his neck a few of his dark blonde locks caught her nose.

Elias: "I'm here. Be calm."

Chise: "I'm sorry. I should be done with this fear. I'm an adult now…" (hears more thunder) "EEEEEEEKKK!"

Elias: "Shh. I got you." (puts her down, takes off jacket, does a spell) "Here we go."

Chise: _Staaaaaaaaaarrrrrreee….._ "You're going to scare me again aren't you….."

Elias: "Of course not."

Chise: (sits on his lap) "How was work?"

Elias: "Draining. I need to start taking a leave of absence soon."

Chise: "Yeah. They'll be hear sooner than you think." (winces in pain)

Elias: "You okay?"

Chise: "My breasts. They're hurting just a bit."

Elias: "May I?"

Chise: (blushes) "Mhm.."

Elias lifted up her gown. He saw that some white liquid was coming out of her breasts. It surprised him for a bit. She told him it was milk. He bent down and tasted it finding it quite curious. Chise hit with a pillow while blushing extremely.

Elias: "OW!"

Chise: (blushing) "That is for the babies!"

Elias: "You said it was milk!"

Chise: "FOR. THE. **BABIES**!" (pouts)

Elias: (chuckles, hugs her) "But you taste really delicious."

Chise: "Silver thinks I should pump."

Elias: "What gave her that thought?"

Chise: "I read that you can pump breast milk. Silver offered to put it in the fridge."

Elias: "I also have been reading some things about labor. I read that some mothers do not make it. And it has me bothered and frightened."

Chise: "If that were to be happened, I want you to look after them."

Elias: "Chise….I…."

Chise: "Just listen. Hopefully that won't happen. I know you're scared. But I want you to be strong for them. I want you to teach them what you taught me. I'm counting on you Elias."

Elias: "I promise. Will you promise me something?"

Chise: "Anything."

Elias: "You have been through much worse. Your shoulder, Joel, your arm, and stomach. I know….no….I believe you will get through this. I have faith in you. Keep fighting. I want you to live."

Chise: "Elias…."

Elias: (hugs her tightly) "Please…"

Chise: "…..Okay…."

A few weeks came, it was time for the baby shower. Silver helped Stella who came by early to decorate the place. They did not know the sex of the babies, so they just tied two sets of colors for the balloons. Like two blue balloons for twin boys, two pink balloons for twin girls, and a blue and a pink balloon for twin boy and girl. Elias and Chise thought that was too much. Stella push that thought aside and went on to setting up the sweets table with Silver and Ruth who was trying to sneak some bites but Silver swatted his hand away. Stella went over the guest list then saw that Elias was confused about the paper bag.

Stella: "That is a baby game."

Elias: "Baby game?"

Stella: "Mhm! It's called Baby Items in the Bag."

Elias: "I do not follow."

Stella: "I'll explain when everyone gets here. Shouldn't you change?"

Elias: "I am dressed."

Stella: "No. I mean your head."

Elias: "Oh! Right." (changes into Simon)

Chise: "I don't think he needed to changed himself Stella."

Stella: "But most of the people coming, are human."

Elias: "It's fine."

The guest have finally arrived. Simon, Adolf, Angelica and her family, Tory, Renfred, Alice, Ethan, Stella's parents, and Lindel and his familiar. They gave Elias and Chise their gifts for the baby. Stella's parents thought that some of them looked a little odd. Everyone chatted until the doorbell ranged again. Chise and Silver went to open it to find out it was Oberon and Titania. Chise explained that some of the guests were human. So they transformed to blend in. After them was Sanford. Chise hugged him. When Elias saw him, he went to greet him.

Sanford: "Good to see you!"

Elias: "Sanford. Welcome." (shakes his hand)

Sanford: "I'm glad she didn't get sick. Congratulations."

Elias: "Thank you."

Lindel: "Well hello there."

Sanford: "Nice to meet you. Name's Sanford."

Lindel: "I am Lindel. I was wondering how you knew my son."

Sanford: "He's your father?! He looks young."

Elias: "In a way unfortunately…"

Sanford: "Well I'll be damned."

Lindel: "I may not look it but I'm much older than this brat. I take good care of him. He whines so much but he seems he has grown into a man recently. Poor Chise. She's getting her hand full with **3** children."

Elias: " **DIE…..** "

Lindel: "See what I mean?"

Sanford: "I do! HAHAHAHA! Your father is hilarious Elias."

Elias: "Yes….Hilarious."

Chise saw that Elias was looking embarrassed. She giggled when she saw Sanford and Lindel were laughing at him. She heard the door, she went to get it. When she opened it, she wished she didn't.

Yuuki: "Hey kiddo."

Chise: "…..."

Elias: "Yuuki. Welcome. You didn't get lost did you?"

Yuuki: "Nope. I just follow the directions in the letter."

Chise: "…wish you **did** get lost…"

Elias: (covers her mouth, chuckles) "Come in. We got treats."

When Yuuki got in, he saw that some of the guest were odd. How they dressed and everything. He just pushed it aside. He put his gift on the table. When he looked outside the window, he saw Lindel's familiar playing with the dragon he rode here. Yuuki tried to shake that off but he can still see them. Elias walked towards him to see what was wrong.

Elias: "Yuuki?"

Yuuki: "I'm not imagining this but is that a dragon?!"

Elias: "Uh…..well….." (sighs) "Do not worry. They're friendly. They won't eat you."

Yuuki: "You're not scared?!"

Elias: "Yuuki. It's fine."

Yuuki: "Oh….okay…"

While Elias was still talking to him, Chise kept her distance and talked to other people. She saw Oberon and Titania looking at some of the food that was spread out. They find it curious.

Oberon: "Look at this. So square. So sweet."

Chise: "Those are called cookies."

Titania: "They are delightful!"

Oberon: "Oh young Robin. You are getting ready to burst any moment!" (yells in pain)

Titania: "You do not tell a lady that Oberon dear! It's insulting!"

Chise: "It's okay."

Oberon: "Why must you be like that Titania?"

Titania: "Because it feels like I am talking to a child myself not my husband."

Oberon: "Cruel as always. Ouch!"

Titania: "Hear me my love. Those dogs are right outside ready for something to chew if you chose to misbehave."

Oberon: "Tempting. But I will behave myself."

Chise: "It's fine. Really."

Titania: "Dear sweetling why you and yours don't want to know the babies' gender. I can tell you. I know what they are."

Chise: "Elias and I are find with not knowing. But thank you."

Chise looked over and saw that Yuuki was still talking to Elias. She watched as Elias led him out the door. She wondered what were they about to talk about that they couldn't express inside? Outside, Yuuki saw that the dragon Lindel rode on was fast asleep. There were a few questions that were confusing and unexplained to him. They didn't hear Chise coming out so she could listen.

Elias: "Yuuki. You seem puzzled. If you have questions, I would be happy to answer them for you."

Yuuki: "Well, I was wondering about some of the people here. I just got a weird feeling about them. And one of them barely spoke to me. Did I do something to offend her?"

Elias: "No. That was Silver Lady."

Yuuki: "Good to know. The one called Lindel. He's your father?"

Elias: "You seem surprised."

Yuuki: "Very. Because he looks like he could be your son or brother."

Elias: "Looks can be misleading."

Yuuki: "No kidding. I don't even know how old YOU are."

Chise: _He did not just say that!_

Elias: "Age has nothing to do with it."

Yuuki: "Huh. I'm just thinking about her that's all."

Elias: "Yuuki. Please know I've taken good care of Chise since I bought her when she was 16."

Yuuki: "You bought my daughter?!"

Elias: "Yes. She sold herself to slavery. She didn't want to live after what happened to you and her mother. She was torn. She wanted to kill herself as well, but she didn't."

Chise: _Why did you tell him that?!_

Yuuki: "God... I'm a terrible father….."

Elias: "I know it was awful, but I bought her. I took care of her. We…. We started to get closer to each other. We've been through a lot. I started to love her, but I did it the wrong way. Eventually I made it up to her and we were married."

Yuuki: "You really love her."

Elias: "So much. And I love our children."

Yuuki: "I see. For someone who's a **mage** , you are really something else Elias."

Elias and Chise: (shocked)

Elias: "What gave it away that I was a mage?!"

Yuuki: "Forgive me but I was looking at some of the books. They were old spell books. And I tripped over this magic cane. I accidentally set your flowers on fire. I'm sorry."

Elias: "My staff."

Yuuki: "Do you have any brothers?"

Elias: "No I do not."

Yuuki: "I saw a man who looks exactly like you, so I assumed. I don't think that's your **real face**."

Chise: _Oh no….. Elias….._

Yuuki: "I'm correct?"

Elias: "Yuuki…"

Yuuki: "No listen. I'm alright with it. I may not know what you really look like but I know how much you love my daughter. That's enough in my book. I'm glad she has someone like you."

Elias: "Thank you Yuuki."

Yuuki: (pats him on the back)

Elias: "I don't have to start calling you Father, do I?"

Yuuki: "No."

Elias: "Oh thank God!"

Elias and Yuuki: (laughing)

Elias: "It's good that you came."

Yuuki: "Yeah. I got some truth out of you."

Elias: "Yes… **SOME**."

They both headed back inside not noticing Chise in the kitchen. She smile just a bit. She went back to join them then stopped midway when she experienced a bit of pain. Ruth walked up to her cause he felt it too.

Ruth: "You alright?"

Chise: "I'm fine."

Ruth: "You sure?"

Chise: "Mhm. Let's get back to the party."

Ruth: "Okay. If you feel anymore pain, let me know. Let Elias know too."

Chise: "Okay."

After they got gifts and played games which confused Elias a lot, but Chise explained them when they were taking a bath together.

Elias: "How can a wooden spoon be for this teething?! It makes no sense!"

Chise: (washes his back) "Well to every baby on their first few months, anything is a toy. Even our staffs. So we should be careful. With all our stuff. If our babies have teeth like yours, they **WILL** be teething **SHARPLY**!" (laughs)

Elias: "Very funny!"

Chise: "My turn."

Elias: (washes her back) "Does it feel good?"

Chise: "Yes. Elias."

Elias: "Hmm?"

Chise: "What if they're like me?"

Elias: "Sleigh Beggies?"

Chise: "Mhm…"

Elias: (hugs her from behind) "I will do whatever it takes to take care of them."

Chise: "Really?"

Elias: "You have my word."

Chise turned around and hugged him. They caressed each with love. He carried her to the bed, pressing his skull to her lips. They hugged each other bare as they slept as their babies get closer and closer to coming.

* * *

Chise arrived in her 37th week of pregnancy. Winter came fast. She heavily breathes in the air. She could see her breaths rise high in the sky. Ruth walks with her watching her.

Ruth: "You shouldn't be out. You're due any day now."

Chise: "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm helpless."

Ruth: "But Chise…"

Chise: "I want to help for Yule."

Ruth: "I wonder what Elias will say to that."

Chise: "You let me worry about him."

A couple of shadows flew in circles around them. They come every year singing their songs of Yule.

Yule Twin #1:

 _The sun is the light for the early sleepers_

 _The moon and stars are light for the night owls_

Yule Twin #2:

 _Complete all the rituals by the night_

Yule Twins: _The night of Yule has arrived!_

Yule Twin #1: "Greetings to you Child of the Night. And your little ones you bare as well."

Yule Twin #2: "Happy Yuletide Bride of Thorn and Children of Thorn. Have you prepared for Yule?"

Chise: "Not quite. But we are getting there."

Yule Twins: "Greetings Thorn's Child!"

Elias: "Greetings Yule Twins. Don't worry. We are preparing soon."

Yule Twin #1: "Make haste for the deer man and woman who also bare child."

Elias: "Our thanks as always! Farewell."

Chise: "You followed me!"

Elias: "I have just returned from work early. They have let the students out for Winter holidays. I am free to be with you and our children who are due any day now."

Chise: "That's good Elias."

Elias: "I have a gift for you when we get back. It's for our twins when they are born."

Chise: "You made them bears too didn't you?"

Elias: "In a way. I must not spoil the surprise."

Chise: "Okay. I want to help with Yule again."

Elias: "Chise. I can't allow it."

Ruth: "Told you."

Chise: "Hush you. Elias please."

Elias: "Chise. You're condition. The twins."

Chise: "I don't want you to think I'm a delicate flower."

Elias: (sighs) "Alright. But you are to tell me when you feel pain. We will leave right away."

Chise: "I will."

Elias: "...Ruth."

Ruth: "I will."

Chise: "Jeez you guys….."

As always, they gather the plants they needed for Yule. The berries, the herbs, and the mistletoe for the door. Chise saw the deer man and the pregnant woman on his back. Elias and Ruth hid her away so they wouldn't be seen by them. Before they came, Chise dropped a red berry. The pregnant woman picked it up and held on to it tightly as they disappeared into the forest. Ruth helped Chise up since it was hard for her to do so. When they got home, Chise saw that the door of her old room was off limits. She tried to sneak a peek but Silver shook her head no. She went back outside and found Elias hanging the mistletoe on the door.

Chise: "It looks so pretty."

Elias: (takes her by the waist) "Shall I kiss you?"

Chise: "Why do you ask?"

Elias bends down on his knees like always and kisses her. She puts her tongue in his wrapping her arms around him. After the kiss, she kissed him on the snout. She watched him bend down lower giving a kiss to the babies.

Elias: "And for you my little ones." (nuzzles her belly)

Suddenly, the babies kicked Elias shocking them both.

Elias: "The babies!"

Chise: "They kicked you!" (laughs)

Elias: "Oh no. That was a punch." (chuckles, rubs her belly) "Just like your mother."

Chise: "Did it hurt?"

Elias: "It was a small pinch. Yours was quite stronger."

Chise: "I'm sorry."

Elias: "No. I deserved it back then."

Chise: "Yeah you did."

Elias and Chise: (both laughing)

Christmas had came. Finally, Chise could get the surprise gift that Elias, Ruth, and Silver have been hiding in her old room. Elias covered her eyes and lead her there. When she looked inside, she was surprised for what she saw was a nursery. Elias turned her old room into a nursery and gave Ruth a new room. The color was pure white. Two cribs with mobiles. She looked closer at them and saw that one of the mobiles had different types of cute Fae on them and on the other mobile there were the fox, the bear, and the wolf of Chise's were beast skin and Elias' chimera form all cute like for the babies. She sat in rocking chair. It was soft and barely creaks. She then saw two bears. One for each child. Chise ran to hug him. She loved it completely. Silver and Ruth were happy that she loved the Christmas gift. She knows for a fact that the babies will love it too.

* * *

The 2nd week of January had arrived. Ruth had just came back from visiting Isabelle's grave. He turned human and walked inside. When he did, he saw Silver rushing around the house panicking in her quiet way. Something must have happened. Ruth looked in the living room and found Chise standing there breathing heavily.

Ruth: "Chise. What's going on? What's wrong with Silver?"

Chise: (labor breathing) "Watch where you're stepping!"

Ruth: (sees water on the floor) "What is that? Did you spill something?"

Chise: "No. My water broke." (inhale, exhale)

Ruth: "OH! YOU'RE IN LABOR!"

Chise: "DUH!"

Ruth: "Where the hell is Elias?!"

Chise: "He's on his way back. I can't do this without him!"

Ruth: "Just breathe. Breathe Chise."

Chise: "I KNOW THAT!"

Ruth: "Sorry!"

Elias: (walks in) "I'm home. Silver why is the bag by the door?"

Ruth: "Elias! In here quick!"

Elias: "Ruth. What's wrong?"

Chise: "Elias! **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!** "

Elias: "OH GOD! YOU ARE IN LABOR!"

Chise: "YA THINK?!"

Elias: (gets his staff out, grabs the bag) "No time to waste. We'll be back soon."

Ruth: "Good luck."

Silver: (waves goodbye)

Elias teleported in front of the hospital with Chise in his arms yelling in his human ear. He rushed inside and it was lucky too because Shannon was waiting for them before the receptionist could give them papers to sign. Now was not the time.

Shannon: "Hurry! Get her in a chair! The doctor will join us in the private wing. We'll take the elevator there."

Elias: "We have to hurry!" (sets Chise down)

Chise: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH THEY'RE COMING!** "

Elias: "Be calm Chise. Breathe in breathe out."

Chise: "I AM BREATHING!"

Shannon: "And there's the anger. All new mothers go through this Thorn."

Elias: "I see."

Chise: " **ELIAS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!** "

Elias: "Why?!"

Chise: " **YOU DID THIS TO ME!** "

Elias: "Rather aggressive too."

Shannon: "Yep. Okay here we go! Move move move!"

This was it. Chise is finally going into labor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The babies are coming! When Elias and Shannon got Chise to the private wing, Elias got her out of the chair and put her in a gown and put her on the bed to prepare for the delivery. He got out of his jacket and vest and set them aside quickly to get back to her.

Elias: "Chise. Hang in there."

Shannon: "Alright. We're actually doing this. Doctor give me the needle."

Doctor: "Needle right here."

Chise: "ELIAS! I'M SCARED!"

Elias: "I'm right here.. It's gonna be okay. I'm not going anywhere."

Shannon: "Be calm. Your cervix needs to be fully dilated."

Doctor: "You are doing good."

Shannon: "I'm glad you came here faster than expectant."

Elias: "I teleported here. Ruth and Silver had everything prepared when I got back home."

Shannon: "Thank God. So you ready for this?"

Elias: "We are. And this room is secluded?"

Shannon: "Yes. No one comes around here. No one won't see your babies."

Elias: "That's excellent because we can't risk what they would look like when they arrive."

Shannon: "As far as I'm concern, they look like normal babies when they appeared on the ultrasound."

Chise: (labor breathing) "Am I dilated yet?"

Shannon: "Not quite. We are getting there."

Elias: "Everything will be okay. Don't look worried."

Chise: "I know…. I'm so scared still."

Shannon: "I'm going to go and see if we got everything."

Chise had a scareful look on her face. Elias comfort her by rubbing his nose on hers. He told her that he loves her. She held on to him tightly stroking his hair. He gently rubbed her stomach trying to keep her calm.

Chise: "Elias…. What if I don't make-"

Elias: "Don't think like that. Not now…."

Chise: "You really think I'll be fine."

Elias: "I know you will."

Chise: (crying) "Really?"

Elias: "I'm right here. I love you Chise. I love you."

Chise: (rub his cheek) "I love you too….." (screaming)

Elias: "Chise?!"

Shannon: "Let's see…. Yep she is contracting." (sets timer) "You're doing great Chise."

Chise: (labor breathing)

Elias: "You can do it Chise. Keep breathing."

Chise: " **IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, YOU'LL NEVER BREATHE AGAIN!** "

Elias: "Chise. You're making very frightening expressions and threats."

Chise: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Shannon: "Contractions at 9 minutes."

Doctor: "It's almost time!"

Elias: "What can I do?"

Shannon: "Just hold her hand."

Elias: "Alright."

Shannon: "Even though she looks like she wants to bite it off."

Chise: ( **GROWLING** , **SCREAMING** )

Elias: (gulps) _Be brave Ainsworth._ (grabs her hand)

Shannon: "Okay! Here we go! Time to push!"

Elias: "Push Chise!"

Chise: "OKAY!"

Chise begin pushing with all her might. The more she pushed the more it hurt. Elias held on to her hand. When Chise pushed some more, she squeezed him hand tightly causing both to wince in aching pain. Shannon began to work. She told her to breathe and push some more. Chise did just that. She screamed and with all her might she pushed.

Elias: "You're doing so good Chise!"

Shannon: "Okay! Keep it up! I see the head! Woah!"

Elias and Chise: "WHAT?!"

Shannon: "What a very big head. Keep going."

Doctor: "I'll get the blanket."

Shannon: "Hurry! Keep going Chise!"

Elias: "We're almost there Chise! Keep pushing!"

Chise: " **I AM! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " (crying)

Elias: "Come on Chise! No crying!"

Chise: "I CAN'T GO ON! I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE!"

Elias: "Don't say that!"

Shannon: "He's right! Don't give up!"

Elias: "I believe in you!"

Chise: (crying, nods) "Okay…"

Elias: "You got this."

Shannon: "Come on Chise! Push really hard!"

Chise pushed and pushed. She cried and plead with Elias to let her stop, but he was willing to go all the way. Shannon still worked hard to get the first baby out. She told her to keep pushing. Elias let her squeeze his hand very tightly. He was use to it now. He rubbed her head and wiped the seat and tears away. One the final push, she pushed as hard as ever. She stopped. Her breathing became slow and calm. Elias kissed her head still holding her hand. That was when they heard something beautiful.

 _Baby crying….._

Shannon: "Good job. Your first baby. Elias here."

Elias: "Are you sure?"

Shannon: "Come on Bonehead.. Come hold your **daughter** …"

Chise released his hand. Shannon motioned his arms then put the baby girl in his hands. She kept crying with her strong lungs. She reached with her tiny hands still covered in Chise's blood. They looked at her small tuff of hair. It was a mixture of Chise's red hair and Elias' dark blonde hair making it a dark strawberry blonde. Her skin tone was that of her mother's and the shape of her eyes were like Elias' human form. Elias held her closely. It seems he has fell in love again. He and Chise are parents now.

Elias: "Chise…. She's so beautiful.

Chise: "Can I see her?"

Elias: "Mhm. Here you go."

Chise: "Elias… She **is** beautiful. Look at her… Can we name her now?"

Elias: "I don't see why not?"

Chise: (laughs softly, groans in pain) "Elias!"

Elias: "Chise!"

Chise: (labor breathing) "Take her! Take her please!"

Elias: "Okay. Give her here." (to the baby) "I got you."

Shannon: "Alright. One more Chise. It's almost over with."

Elias: "That's right. We will name her later. Along with the other. We'll name them together."

Chise: "Okay." (labor breathing) "Push now?"

Elias: "Yes."

Chise: _Don't worry little girl. I'll bring your younger sibling out too. So you can see each other._

Chise begin to push. Elias held the baby girl in his hand while holding Chise with the other. She yelled for a bit. She started to push that was when she felt a very sharp pain which hurt extremely. Suddenly, Shannon held out her hand.

Shannon: "Stop! Stop what you're doing right now!"

Chise: "Shannon?"

Elias: "What's going on?!"

Doctor: "What is it?"

Shannon: "We got an emergency. Something's wrong…"

Elias: "Shannon!"

Chise: "What's wrong with our baby Shannon?!"

Shannon: "Chise…. Whatever you do… **DO NOT PUSH** …"

Elias cradled the infant girl as she cried. He looked at Chise who looked back with fear and tears in her eyes… She grabbed his hand and he squeezed it tightly. He was scared too…

What's going on with our child? That's what was on their minds….

 **Notes:** ...Oh no... :-(


	9. Final Chapter

**Final Chapter**

Shannon: "Don't push."

Elias: "Stop pushing."

Chise did what they said. Though they were nearly there, they came to a complication. As Elias cradle his new daughter, he still can't help but to worry. Chise became more scare because the second baby was still inside still waiting.

Chise: "I can't keep sitting here."

Elias: "What's wrong Shannon?"

Shannon: "Your second baby is breech. Something is keeping it from coming out. It's hard to tell what it is."

Chise: "Is there anything I can do?"

Doctor: "I could do another ultrasound. To see the problem."

Shannon: "Yes. Do that."

Chise: "What can I do?"

Shannon: "Just be patient. Relax. It won't be long."

As Shannon and the doctor left the room to get the equipment, Chise looked at her stomach. She felt Elias' hand rubbing her hair. He kissed her forehead while still holding their daughter. Chise hugged both of them while crying. And the baby cried with her.

Elias: "Shh. I don't like it when both of my girls are sad."

Chise: (chuckles softly) "I'm sorry. Both of you. I'm just scared. I know I'm trying not to be but I don't like it when our child is helpless. What should I do?"

Elias: "Just be patient. All is not lost."

Chise: "Yeah."

Baby: (crying)

Elias: "Aw. It's okay. Mommy and Daddy are right here."

Chise: (moves closer to him) "Yeah. We're right here." (gasps) "Elias! Look at her."

Elias looked too and was shocked just like her. For when the baby girl opened her eyes, they were crimson red just like her father's natural form. They were glowing too. They watched in awe as the eyes went from a red to a perfect shade of green. The vision became blurry for the baby but when she could see perfectly, she looked up and saw both of her parents smiling at her. She smiled back giving them an adorable cooing sound. The baby reached up and touched her father's chin with her tiny hands.

Elias: "She's is just perfect. Just like you."

Chise: "We don't know if it's just the eyes but I'm seeing a bit of you in there too."

Elias: "I love her so much. And we WILL get her twin out."

Chise: "That's right. We're not giving up….. **Emma**."

Elias: (surprised) "Emma?"

Chise: "I'm sorry. I know we said we wait till both are here, but I was caught in the moment. I'm sorry…."

Elias: "No, no. It's perfect for her. I love it. I love Emma Chise."

Chise: (giggles) "Okay. Emma it is. Emma Ainsworth."

Elias: "I love you. I love both of you."

Chise: "We love you too."

Shannon: "Hey. How's it going in here? How's the little one?"

Chise: "Her name is Emma."

Shannon: "That's a lovely name. Well let's see what's up so we can bring Emma's twin brother or sister out. You ready?"

They watched as the doctor put the device on the belly. When they looked at the screen, all of them were shaken by what they saw on the second baby's head.

Doctor: "Oh my God."

Shannon: "…."

Chise: "Are those…?"

Elias: "Horns…."

Shannon: "So that's why it's breech."

Chise: "What do we do?"

Shannon: "Hmm.. It seems without it realizing, the baby is using a bit of magic. And that's what's keeping it from coming out. And judging by them, they looked sharp."

Chise: (gasps) "Of course!"

Elias: "What is it?"

Chise: "I felt a sharp pain while I was getting ready to push. That must've been the horns."

Shannon: "It seems the second child is like you a little, Elias."

Elias: "So how do we bring the baby out?"

Shannon: "I suggest we figure out something soon because if we don't do anything soon….."

Chise: (getting scared) "No…."

Baby Emma: (crying loudly)

 _Phone ringing….._

Chise: "My phone…"

Elias: "I got it. Shannon take Emma."

Shannon: "Gotcha. Come on baby. Let's clean you up. Don't worry. Daddy will be back."

Chise: "You remember how to answer it right?"

Elias: "Yes."

Chise: "Hurry back."

Elias took the phone out of the room, so he could answer it. He didn't know how to answer when he's looking like a nervous wreck. He breathes frantically and clenched his hand to his bloodied white shirt. He took a deep breath and answered.

Elias: "Hello?"

Angelica: "Hey Ains!"

Elias: "Angie?"

Angelica: "I heard that Chise is having the babies. Congratulations! So what's happening?"

Elias: "The first baby. We have a girl. Her name is Emma."

Angelica: "Aw! So beautiful. I can't wait to meet the lass. And the second baby?"

Elias: (held his head down) "…"

Angelica: "What's wrong Elias? Is Chise okay? Speak to me…"

Elias: "The second baby is breech."

Angelica: "Oh no…."

Elias: "The baby is like me Angie….. What am I going to do? They're trying to get it out. If they don't….." (punches the wall)

Angelica: "Okay. Breathe…. It's going to be alright."

Elias: (voice breaking) "How? I don't know what to do!"

Angelica: "Be a man Bonehead! Do whatever it takes to bring this little one into the world. Do it for your family."

Elias: "Okay. Will you tell everyone?"

Angelica: "Of course. Now get back in there."

Elias: "Alright…."

Elias hung up and went back into the room. He join Chise and the others and it seems like they have a plan. He got confused when they were all looking at him.

Elias: "What is it?"

Chise: "Elias….. Shannon wants your help to get the baby out."

Elias: "Of course. I'll help."

Shannon: "No…. The **REAL** you…"

Elias finally understood what they meant. They want him to turn back to normal. He looked at the doctor who looked back at him not the least bit surprised.

Shannon: "It's okay. He's knows about the both of you. Why do you think I suggested him to you?"

Elias: "Okay but I can't. What if I hurt the child?"

Shannon: "If you bite on the foot gently we might have a chance."

Elias: "This seems too perilous. I don't kno-"

Chise: "Elias. Come here."

Elias: "I'm scared Chise."

Chise: "I'm really scared too. But what's **more** scary is that our baby will not survived. We have to do this. YOU must save our child. And I will help you."

Elias: (sighs, changes to normal) "Okay. I'm ready."

Shannon: "Alright. I'm getting into position."

Chise: (using magic) "Okay."

Elias: "Don't push yourself."

Chise: "I'll try."

Shannon got to work. On her signal, Chise used her magic to turn the baby around. As she did that it made it easier. Now the problem is the baby's horns. Shannon told Chise to use her magic to retract the horns back in the baby's head. She did that gently for a few seconds but stopped for a bit and started yelling.

Elias: "Are you in pain?"

Chise: "YES! LET ME PUSH!"

Shannon: "Chise I don't know."

Chise: "PLEASE!"

Shannon: "Okay.."

Elias: "Push Chise."

Chise: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!** " (panting)

Shannon: "I see the feet. Elias now. **Gently**."

Elias use his teeth to press down softly on the baby's foot while Shannon grabbed the other foot. Chise used her magic on the horns again then after that, she pushed some more.

Chise: (labor breathing)

Doctor: "The horns are going back. Only a little more."

Shannon: (gasps) "Keep going! We almost got **her**."

Elias: "Her?!"

Chise: "Another girl?!" (smiling)

Chise used more now that she knows that it's another girl. The horns were back in the head. Shannon gave the okay to push all the way and that's what Chise did. She pushed with all her might. As she did, Elias held out his hands while Shannon got the baby out. Success! She was okay. They all heard her crying. Emma cried right along with her 24 minutes younger twin sister. Chise felt dizzy for a bit. She used magic of course. She faintly reached out her hands. Elias gave her Emma while Shannon cleans up the baby. She then gives Elias the crying baby. Shannon looks closely at the two girls. The baby looks like Emma only the hair was darker and the eye color was green like hers.

Shannon: "Well I'll be. They're identical twins."

Elias: "This one is beautiful as well."

Chise: "Mhm.. She….. she has my mother's hair color. Only it's darker. You scared us…."

Elias: "Yes we were very startled. Do not scare us like that… **Evelynn**."

Chise: "Evelynn?"

Elias: "Yes. It is Celtic for bringing life. In English, it means wished for. Is it unusual?"

Chise: "No. It's perfect. It's unique and it fits her great after what happened. I love it. Our beautiful special girls."

Elias: "Emma and Evelynn Ainsworth. You did great work Chise."

Chise: (feeling faint) "E…Elias…"

Elias: "Chise!" (takes Emma) "Chise!"

Chise: "I think I used a bit more than I could handled…I feel sleepy….."

Shannon: "She used magic…"

Elias: "Chise. No please…. Don't leave us…."

Chise: (tries to stay awake) "It's okay…. Remember what I told you in Ulthor?"

Elias: (voice breaking) "Yes."

Chise: "I won't go away. Until you don't need me anymore..."

Elias: "Chise…I…..I still need you…"

Chise: "They need you right now…."

Elias: (touches her cheek) "I love you…"

Chise: (weakly) "I love you…..too." (closes her eyes)

Elias watched her close her eyes. Shannon checked her pulse. She was still okay. Elias held her hand tightly.

* * *

3 days had passed since the twins' birth. Elias went to the hospital with Ruth and his daughters. They were hoping to see some improvement if she had woken up. When they got to her room, she was still the same…. They cleaned her up since that time. They just sat and Elias held her hand.

Elias: "Happy Birthday Chise…"

Ruth: "Please come home soon."

Elias: "Yes. Please…. I can't…" (voice breaking) "I can't do this alone….."

Ruth: "Don't say that… You have me. Silver. Don't forget Angelica and the rest of our friends. You need to be strong for Emma and Evelynn. She's asleep yes but I can feel her thoughts. She believes in you Elias."

Elias: "…..Right…." (wipes the tear away)

Later that night, Elias slept in his bed alone. He tossed and turn throughout the night. He managed to get some sleep after finding a good position. Elias then started to dream. He was in an open field. The same open field where Chise talked to her mother. It was very bright. He turned around and saw Chise standing there. He smiled and rushed toward her but stopped when she said some words. But there was no sound. He yelled out to her but all she did was turned around and walked away. And with that, Elias quickly woke up.

Elias: (gasps, sadly sighs)

He couldn't sleep after that so he went out of the room across the hall to Ruth's new room. He then went to Chise's old room which was now the nursery room. He looked in both cribs and saw Emma and Evelynn sleeping soundly wrapped in their blankets. He looked at the Emma's mobile. He gently rubbed the one that was a fox. It reminded him of Chise so much it wasn't funny. Then he remembered what Chise said in the dream before he woke up.

 _I will be back. I promise. Take good care of our daughters. I believe in you…_

That's what she said. Elias nuzzled Emma gently with his snout then did the same to Evelynn. This was his job. This was what he prepared for. Yes he felt sad but he needed to cheer up. For the girls. For Chise.

Elias: "I'll do it. I WILL take care of them. Just please hurry. Come back to us….. Come back to me.."

A week passed. Shannon had told Elias that she was moving Chise back to the fairy kingdom, so her body can heal in the pond. As many time, the king and queen tried to get Elias and Chise to cross over, he thought it was a trick. To make sure she comes back, Ruth went with Shannon. Elias held both of the girls in his arms. He can feel it in his heart. She WILL come home. And when she does, he is never letting go.

At the Anthill, Chise laid very still. Bandages wrapped the very same way when she first came there. Ruth laid there on the bed next to her. He suddenly felt a feeling. He quickly looked at Chise. He went out to go get Shannon. Chise quickly sat up. She tried to feel around cause she couldn't see. She was very happy to get up. She wanted to see her daughters. She wanted to see him..

Chise: "Elias…."

 ** _The End…till the next story!_**


End file.
